Princesa Imperfecta
by Milkyshine
Summary: Una fachada de perfección es la que busco, sin saber que cada día al lado de "Ana" me acerca cada vez más al final de mi existencia, me esfuerzo tanto por ser perfecta, para al final darme cuenta que no estoy ni cerca de serlo...¿Te preguntas por que lloras al vomitar?, es solo que tu cuerpo no puede entender porque te esfuerzas tanto en lastimarlo...
1. Porque Todo Comienza Así

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, y esta historia no es creada con ánimos de lucro, le pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi

Princesa Imperfecta

Las _"princesas", _como suelen hacerse llamar, solamente son unas chicas más atrapadas dentro de los estándares que nuestra sociedad impone, _"si no eres delgada no eres bonita"_, _"si no eres talla 2 no vales la pena"_, seguramente los has escuchado alguna vez o te han quedado sobre entendidos en slogans comerciales, esta es una historia nueva, siempre han sido abordados temas como la drogas, prostitución y el alcoholismo, pero se le toma poca importancia a los trastornos psicológicos, y no me refiero a la esquizofrenia o al alzheimer, son los trastornos alimenticios.

Enfermedades como la anorexia y la bulimia, que cada vez jala a más jóvenes a este mundo, volviéndolos esclavos de la "perfección" y nunca están conformes de sí mismos, yo puedo hablar de este tema con experiencia, amigas, conocidas e incluso yo lo hemos vivido, por eso quiero mostrarles esta nueva creación mía, donde quiero mostrarles un poco de este mundo, para que estén preparadas…

Porque todo comienza así…

"_Porque la grasa frita no miente, su verdad está escrita en tus piernas"_

_Frase "Ana"_

Saco dificultosamente mi cabeza por el borde del pozo, mis puños están blancos del esfuerzo y más de una gota de sudor resbala por mi acalorada frente, logro sostenerme con firmeza del borde y por fin consigo el equilibrio que tanto buscaba, doy un respiro muy fuerte y hago el esfuerzo suficiente para terminar de subir mi cuerpo, que estaba bastante imposibilitado por la inconmensurable mochila ajena a mis sufrimientos, que reposaba en mis hombros, al salir del pozo dejo caer pesadamente la carga, sobándome con dolencia los hombros.

—Diablos, como pesa esta mochila, debo dejar los libros en casa la próxima vez, de todas formas ni los abriré, si sigo así me va a salir una hernia—suspire moviendo con cuidado mis hombros y no olvidando presionar mi espalda, para evitar una lesión, escucho algunos ruidos en el bosque, que me ponen alerta, pero me tranquilizo al reconocer esa aura tan conocida para mí.

Me preparo y suspiro con pesadez, me espera una larga ronda de reproches por mi tardanza, pero es que…¿Cómo negarme cuando mis amigas me llevaron _claramente_ en contra de mi voluntad al Wc Donalds?, no es algo que estuviera dentro de mis posibilidades, pero en estos momentos me siento arrepentida por no haberlo hecho.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

—¡Kagome!—

_¡Bingo!, ahí estaba justamente el grito que estaba buscando, usted se ha ganado…¡un auto!_

Intento dejar de dirigir comentarios sarcásticos hacia mi persona, pero antes de eso un rayo rojo se sitúa a palmos de mi rostro, mirándome con reproche y un nada disimulado enfado.

—¡Kagome!, dijiste que llegarías no muy pasado el medio día, ¡ya faltan dos horas para que anochezca!, ¿sabes cuánto has tardado?—reprende con energía mi tan amado hanyou, mirándome enfadado y tal vez esperando una explicación, a menos que sea una pregunta retórica—¡responde!—agrega, bien eso es lo que me dice que no es una pregunta retórica.

—Lo sé Inuyasha, es que tuve algunos inconvenientes, y me tardé un poco más de lo planeado ¿vale?, lo siento—me disculpo rápidamente y sin caer en detalles, no quiero iniciar una ridícula discusión solo por haber pasado la tarde con mis amigas.

Él solo se limita a inflar los mofletes en un nada discreto mohín y suelta su tan familiar _¡Keh!, _para después pasar a ignorarme por completo, se agacha para tomar mi mochila con una sola mano y después acuclillarse realizando una muda indicación de que suba a su espalda, obedezco sin pensarlo, siendo sostenida con firmeza por los muslos y en un momento nos encontramos viajando a gran velocidad rumbo al campamento un tanto lejos de la aldea.

Todo el camino no era más que ver como los árboles se convertían en simples borrones, y mis cabellos eran revueltos por el aire, suspire con algo de pesar de nada servía que me peinara antes de tirarme al pozo, mi cabello parecerá un nido de aves en poco tiempo.

Mis pensamientos frustrados hacia mi cabello fueron interrumpidos cuando un comentario de Inuyasha llama mi atención y logra acabar con el buen humor que traía hasta hace dos segundos.

—Oye Kagome, parece que los pastelillos rellenos de ayer, te ha sentado mejor de lo normal, estás pesadita, me pregunto si en el siguiente viaje no deberé llevarte en la espalda, si no que te irás rodando—menciona sardónicamente Inuyasha, con claras ganas de fastidiarme, apreté con fuerza mis manos sobre sus hombros, pellizcándolo en el proceso, consiguiendo un gemido doloroso en respuesta.

—Tú ni digas nada, que acabaste con casi la mitad de la porción que era para todos, y habrías seguido así de no haber sido que te mandaba al país de los sueños antes de tiempo, siempre comes por cuatro personas—bufé enfada, siendo respondido sin demora por él.

—¡Keh!, ¡y tú te terminaste la otra mitad!, así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones—hice ademán de contestar cuando él agregó,—y no podrás negarlo, lo redondita no te llegó gratis—finaliza para comenzar a reír burlonamente y un gran sonrojo de coraje se apodera de mi rostro.

Admito que últimamente he tenido mejor apetito, pero es que las preocupaciones han hecho que me dé más hambre y el rememoramiento de dicho momento solo logró avergonzarme, ¡dios!, ese día parecía que ni toda la comida en la faz de la tierra terminaría de llenarme.

—Idiota—murmuro, mostrándome indignada y él muy imbécil siguió riendo, no quisiera decirlo, pero ese tonto comentario me pudo bastante, y siento una dolorosa punzada en el centro de mi pecho, ¿redondita?, ¿así es como me ve?, no quiero ni pensar en que si sigo así terminará por decirme gordita o peor aún, chanchita.

Llegamos por fin al campamento, en realidad no fue muy largo el viaje, pero el pesado ambiente en el camino terminó por hacer eterno el trayecto, me bajo casi de un salto de la espalda de Inuyasha, buscando con la mirada a mi tan querida amiga Sango, encontrándola regresando del río con algunos peces, seguida de Shippo y Miroku que venía con la misma carga.

—¡Kagome!, ¡qué alegría que hayas vuelto!—saluda con jovialidad la exterminadora, apresurándose en llegar hasta mí.

—Siempre es bueno ver su hermosa cara por aquí señorita Kagome—menciona mi amigo el monje a modo de saludo, siendo golpeado con rapidez, por un par de bagres en la cabeza, cortesía de una exterminadora molesta.

—¡Kagome!, ¡pensamos que no llegarías hasta mañana!—grita feliz el zorrito, saltando a mis brazos, lo abrazo con ternura, ya lo extrañaba, el se separa de mi pecho para mostrarme los pescados, —¡Kagome!, te traje a ti estos peces—acota levantando el hilo con cuatro bagres de diferentes tamaños atados a él.

—Gracias Shippo, pero…¿no te parece que son muchos?—señalo con cariño, siendo respondida por una animada negación de parte del pequeño,—¿no?—murmuro sonriéndole esperando una contestación.

—No, Inuyasha me dijo que estabas embarazada y por eso comías por tres, y me dijo que en tu pancita estaba un cachorro, ¡quiero que crezca muy pronto!—explica sin borrar su sonrisa, mis ojos antes cerrados con ternura, se abren de golpe, ¿él le dijo que?, ¿embarazada?, ¿pancita?, ¿comer por tres?, oh esta broma está yendo demasiado lejos.

Casi de inmediato todas las miradas de los presentes cayeron en el albino, que a duras penas podía contener la risa, exceptuando al kitsune, que se encontraba bastante entretenido pegando su cabecita a mi vientre esperando escuchar algo.

—¡Más vale que tengas una gran explicación para esto Inuyasha!—amenazo con algo de prepotencia, pero solo consigo que él estalle en carcajadas, al escuchar como Shippo renunciaba a la tarea de intentar escuchar algo y decirme—Kagome, ¿porque el bebé no hace ruido?, si ya tienes suficiente pancita para que pudiera escuchar algo, mi mamá me lo mostró cuando ni se le notaba la pancita—pregunta inocentemente el pequeño, intentando conseguir una explicación.

Ahora la mirada de Sango y Miroku cae sobre mí, y en el rostro de Sango se forma una gran sonrisa, lanzándose sobre mí para darme un cariñoso abrazo, y Miroku sonreía con satisfacción.

—¡Qué bien Kagome!, ¡estoy tan feliz por ti!—chilla a duras penas conteniendo su emoción, separándose de mí, y antes de que lograra decir media palabra me interrumpe—¿pero porque no me dijiste antes?, eso explica porque se te ve una pequeña pancita y el ataque de hambre ayer, pero no te preocupes, Kagome, para eso está el torpe de Inuyasha, después de todo él es el padre de la criatura—comenta muy segura de sus palabras y la risa de Inuyasha dejo de escucharse, para ser remplazada por un ¡¿Qué?

—¡Inuyasha!, ¡siéntate!—exclamo con todas la potencia de mis pulmones, siendo seguido por un sonido sordo que representa el encuentro del rostro de Inuyasha con el suelo.

Me acerco enfada a Inuyasha, sabiendo que la mirada de Sango, Miroku y Shippo es la de, "no entiendo nada", me agacho delante de él y capturo una oreja de él, levantándome con todo y ella, siendo respondida de unos alaridos de dolor de parte del hanyou.

—¡Que te sucede Kagome!, ¡suéltame la oreja!¡me duele!—berrea con sentimiento, retorciéndose intentando zafarse sin dañar su oreja, lo jalo con más fuerza de ella y lo pongo delante de mí.

—¡Te diré lo que me sucede!, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Shippo que estoy embarazada?, ¡sabes que no es cierto!, si bien te aguante la bromita del camino referente a mi peso, ¡esto ya es pasarse Inuyasha!—grito bastante enojada, esperando una disculpa, escucho el sonido de sorpresa de parte de mis amigos y de enfado.

—¡Perro tonto!, ¿Por qué me mientes?, ¡yo estaba feliz de tener un hermanito!—berrea Shippo bastante enojado, haciendo berrinche.

—¡Serás idiota Inuyasha!, ¿a donde querías llegar con eso?—reprocha Sango intentando contener las ganas de lanzarle el boomerang.

—Inuyasha, sé que es una broma de parte tuya, pero nunca le debes decir a las damas algún comentario sobre su peso, es muy descortés, ¿es que nadie te lo a dicho?—agrega sabiamente Miroku, mostrando una pose que exige entendimiento, su comentario me cayó como un yunque en el estómago, ¿todos lo han notado?, ¿tanto he subido de peso?

—Bueno ya Kagome, ¡lo siento!, solo era una broma—se disculpa y yo lo suelto con algo de renuencia, aún intentando digerir mi descubrimiento—vaya que eres pesada—finaliza, intentando dar por terminada la discusión, para darse cuenta que su comentario solo terminó por embarrarla más—¡no lo dije en ese sentido Kagome!—intento arreglar su idiotez, solo para cometer una mayor—¡puede que sea cierto!, pero no iba por ahí…—acababa de meter la pata de nuevo y hasta el fondo—¡espera!, ¡no!—suplica intentando arreglar su metida de pata.

—¡Siéntate!, ¡Inuyasha eres un completo idiota!, ¡siéntate!, ¡tú eres el que come por tres!, ¡siéntate!, ¿Por qué le mientes a Shippo?, ¡siéntate!, ¡deja de insinuar que estoy gorda!, ¡siéntate!, ¡y más diciendo que estoy embarazada!, ¡siéntate!, ¡eres un perfecto idiota!, ¡siéntate!—finalizo, recuperando mi aire, encontrando que el hanyou se encuentra al menos dos metros enterrado en suelo y desmayado, suelto un último grito para hacer notorio mi disgusto, y me dirijo al bosque.

—¡Iré a caminar!—solté a secas, alejándome con prisa, nadie se atrevió a refutarme, tal vez notaron que estaba demasiado exasperada.

Empiezo a caminar sumida en mis pensamientos, solamente estoy viendo mis pies ir de adelante hacia atrás, no puedo decir con exactitud cómo me dolieron esas palabras, llego a un lago, que reflejaba de manera hermosa el ocaso, el cielo estaba pintado de rojo, desdibujándose en colores naranja y amarillo, decido mantener mi mente entretenida en otra cosa y me siento cercana al borde del lago.

Noto que comienza a hacer calor y el agua del lago se ve tan tentadora, por fin me doy por vencida y comienzo a desvestirme con lentitud, casi con pereza, introduzco uno de mis pies al agua, dándome cuenta de su temperatura perfecta y entro con precaución en el lago, temiendo que en alguna parte hubiera algún desnivel o algo parecido, pero al no encontrar nada respiro tranquila y termino de sumergirme, sentándome en una roca cercana, el lago era poco profundo, porque sentada el agua solo llegaba a cubrirme hasta la cintura, dejando ver mis pechos y espalda, suspiro con pesadez y miro de reojo mi reflejo, para después fijar mi mirada en el espejo que ésta me ofrecía.

Comienzo a notar que de verdad me veía mucho más llenita que antes de llegar al Sengoku, una horrible capa de grasa se encontraba en mi vientre medio/bajo, formando una espantosa llanta, que hace meses estoy segura que no tenía, me siento horrible, ahora entiendo porque Shippo pensó que estaba embarazada, miro mis pechos también, dándome cuenta que estaban mucho más grandes, no sé si eso sea bueno o malo, solo sé que parece que estoy criando, me avergüenzo de mi misma, estoy hecha una gorda, me levanto con pesadez de la roca viendo mi reflejo de cuerpo completo, si…una pancita considerable se notaba, no es que fuera impresionante, pero estaba ahí.

Aprieto mis manos con vehemencia, ahora entiendo porque de verdad creyeron que estaba embarazada, ¡si ya parezco una cerda!, al sentarme se me forman dos horribles lonjas en el abdomen que antes estaba plano, esto debe terminar, desde luego que sí, al volver a mi casa me encargaré de buscar al menos tres dietas para adelgazar.

Con pereza salgo del agua, intentando no mirarme de nuevo, me coloco de nuevo las prendas y me siento en cierta medida más despejada, pero igualmente mi autoestima anda en los subsuelos, sacudo mi pequeña falda e intento bajarla un poco, porque está muy ceñida a mi cintura y eso la vuelve aún más corta, pero me rindo al darme cuenta que no baja más por la panza que traigo, la jalo intentando contener la desesperación que comienzo a sentir, pero al ver que no cede, me doy por vencida y pateo una roca cercana, mandándola al lago, presa de mi frustración decido regresar al campamento antes de que se haga muy de noche.

Por fin llego al campamento y las miradas preocupadas de mis amigos se posan en mí, pero después de un breve análisis suspiran con alivio y deciden llamarme.

—¡Kagome!, ¡ya es hora de cenar!—grita alegremente mi amiga Sango, yo intento lograr una sonrisa, aunque yo en mi interior no me encuentre muy contenta por la noticia, llego apenas pasados unos segundos y ayudo a mi Sango a servir la comida en nuestros respectivos platos, obviando el hecho de que Inuyasha se llevaba doble ración del guisado de jabalí, que parece haber quedado especialmente atractivo hoy.

No he terminado ni de juntar el aire para llamarlo, cuando llega Inuyasha como un veloz rayo rojo a arrebatarme el plato y sentarse a comer como troglodita, aunque cuidando no desperdiciar ni un gramo de su ración, Shippo salta en el aire esperando su parte, se la doy mostrándole una sonrisa, el me agradece y se sienta al lado de mis piernas con la precaución de mantenerse alejado de Inuyasha en un posible caso de que éste intente quitarle la comida, Miroku solo acepta educadamente su alimento y una vez que Sango y yo ya hemos servido el nuestro nos sentamos los tres.

Solo llevo la mitad del plato cuando un grito de Inuyasha llama mi atención, deteniendo momentáneamente mi acción para girarme a verlo.

—¡Kagome!, ¿te vas a terminar eso?, desde ahora te aviso que si engordas demasiado deberás irle pidiendo el favor a Sango de que ella te lleve en Kirara, si se me rompe la espalda, ¿Quién luchará contra Naraku?, ¿no prefieres darme el resto a mí?, sería un bien para la comunidad—argumenta levantando la ceja con arrogancia, estoy de acuerdo en que su fuerte no es la sutileza, pero porque maldita sea tiene que ser tan…¿hiriente?

—¡Quieres cerrar la boca Inuyasha!, ¿Qué diablos te importa si Kagome se come o no su ración?, ¡ahí en la olla queda más guisado!, ¡hártate de él!—señala enfada Sango, seguro intentando contener las ganas de acomodarle a Inuyasha el boomerang de sombrero.

—¡Pero es que también lo hago para que ya no se siga poniendo tan pesada!, el último viaje a la aldea mi espalda sufrió las consecuencias!—refuta manteniendo su postura fastidiada y con cara de "me vale lo que me digan, yo tengo la razón", cruzado de brazos, inflando los mofletes y actuando de una manera tremendamente infantil.

—¡No te vayas a morir Inuyasha!—interviene Shippo dando lugar a una discusión por quien tiene la razón y Miroku actuaba de mediador, intentando controlar los ánimos, sin mucho resultado debo agregar.

Pero todos callan cuando me levanto de improviso, mis ojos están completamente cubiertos por mi flequillo, y bajo él, se encuentra mi rostro indignado y herido, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero si me dolió…y mucho.

Me dirijo lentamente hacia la olla en donde quedaba el sobrante del guisado, lo levanto y antes de que siquiera alguien pudiera reaccionar, vacío el contenido sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha, haciendo que se quede congelado durante el tiempo en que termino de verter el guisado sobre él, dejándolo bañado en una sustancia viscosa, y por demás olorosa, ya no está caliente, por lo que no reacciona gritando como loco por quemaduras.

—Espero que te aproveche, y te llenes del delicioso guisado, ¡ah y lo olvidaba!—menciono tomando camino hacia donde estaba sentada con anterioridad recogiendo el plato a medio comer y se lo acomodo al albino en la cara, dejándolo lleno por completo de comida, tanto como cabello, rostro y vestimenta, para después darme la vuelta y meterme a mi saco de dormir—espero que hayas quedado satisfecho—agrego antes de cerrar los ojos fuertemente intentando contener las traicioneras lágrimas que se juntan en mis párpados, ignorando el barullo que hacen mis compañeros después del alarido de protesta de Inuyasha y las risas de parte de los demás.

Mi garganta está ocupada por un gran nudo, pero las lágrimas no son autorizadas para salir, en cambio en mi interior nace una esperanza, mañana pase lo que pase iré a mi casa a buscar en el internet dietas, pase lo que pase y ante todo debo adelgazar, más que recuperar el respeto de mi compañero de viajes y aunque me duela el único hombre que amo, debo ser capaz de demostrarme a mí misma, que el control lo tengo yo, y no una estúpida bola de arroz.

Muy bien amigas!aqui les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia tan…¿Cómo podría llamarle?, no encuentro el adjetivo…(idiota, fumada, excesivamente emo o rara?), más vale que te calles de una vez Kimiko o quien va a pasar un buen tiempo sin comer serás tú, bueno ya encontré la palabra!, original, vanguardista, dedicada, escrita por mí?(se nota la humildad en tus palabras ¬¬), que!, si no me echo porras yo misma quien lo hara!, así que aquí viene la explicación de mi gran actuación en este fic.

Sobre decir que hay una razón por la que escribo este fic y ésta es que lo dedico especialmente para una amiga, que pasó o pasa por esto, es una forma de acercales algo de información verídica, para que ustedes, si tienen amigas o ustedes mismas presentan estos cuadros anímicos sean capaces de detectarlos, no planeo psicoanalizarlas, porque también esta historia es dramática, y es entretenimiento, ese solamente es un plus a la trama, es solamente como si una anoréxica te estuviera contando su historia, en este caso, Kagome.


	2. Volviéndome Esclava de mi Fantasía

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje aquí presente me pertenece, todos les pertenecen integramente a la famosa Rumiko Takahashi, solo la historia es de autoría mía y sin ánimos de lucro._

Convirtiéndome en esclava de una fantasía

"Decir no gracias a la comida es un si por favor a la delgadez"

Frase "Ana"

Al otro día me levanto con los ojos algo hinchados y adoloridos, me los tallo con poca delicadeza y miro a mí alrededor, formando una mueca de desagrado en mi rostro, ni siquiera ha amanecido. Intento ubicar con la mirada a cierto albino que no me tiene para nada contenta, y sinceramente no quiero encontrarme en estos momentos con él, suspiro con resignación.

Parece ser que la suerte está de mi lado, ya que no se ve por ningún lado, pero no me confío en ello, así que me concentro lo suficiente para encontrar su aura, y la encuentro a una distancia algo retirada, por donde habíamos visto una cascada, quizás aún sigue bañándose.

Prefiero ir a gatas, salgo de mi saco de dormir y me acerco a Sango, que duerme plácidamente en un montón de paja; mientras que Kirara está en su versión pequeña al lado de Shippo. Me da algo de pena despertarla, pero pues mi meta puede más, así que con sutileza toco su espalda, y la muevo con cuidado, escuchando unos murmullos en respuesta.

—Sango, Sango, despierta por favor—pido con voz bastante baja, poniendo mis sentidos alerta a la espera de que de las muestras de levantarse, escucho de nuevo sus murmullos y leves gruñidos, hasta que termina por despertarse, o por lo menos cierta parte.

—¿Kagome?, mmm ¿Qué sucede?—pregunta con voz adormilada y perezosa, tallándose con pereza los ojos, cabeceando un poco—¿Nos atacan?—interroga levemente alterada, dando la sensación de que se despertó por completo, pero al ver que no había peligro alguno y que yo niego con la cabeza, solo se lleva una mano a la boca para cubrir un escurridizo bostezo y suelta un suspiro.

—Sango…¿puedo pedirte un favor?—pido con mi angelical voz de súplica, siendo respondida por un movimiento de afirmación por parte de ella con su cabeza.

—Claro Kagome, ni preguntes, ¿Qué necesitas?—interroga con interés mi amiga, tallándose con cuidado los ojos y levantando un cabello rebelde que se interponía en su vista.

—¿Podrías prestarme por favor a Kirara?, es que digamos que no me encuentro de muy buenas pulgas para hablar con Inuyasha, y quiero arreglar unos pendientes allá en mi época—miento con rapidez, aunque en cierta forma no es totalmente una mentira, estoy bastante dolida por la sarta de idioteces que me dijo Inuyasha ayer por la noche.

—Claro Kagome, ya es justo que lo hagas, vete ahorita que no está—sugiere la exterminadora, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a Kirara, una vez que está al lado de la gata, la mueve con cuidado y ésta se despierta, mi amiga sonríe y la alza en sus manos, una vez acá le pide que de favor me lleve a mi casa y ésta acepta con entusiasmo.

—Sango, por favor duerme en mi bolsa de dormir, hace frío y es mejor que estés cubierta—aseguro sonriendo a lo que la exterminadora asiente débilmente—sí, y así no se dará cuenta que te has ido, además no creo que después del escarmiento que le di ayer pueda siquiera oler su propia comida—añade la joven con algo de enfado y un toque irónico y burlón, mis ojos se abren de sorpresa, de lo que ella se dio cuenta y comienza a buscar una justificación.

—Es que Kagome…se portó muy mal contigo y yo me enojé mucho…y las bombas olorosas estaban a la mano y…—seguiría explicando de no ser porque la interrumpo—no hay problema Sango, de hecho gracias, eres muy buena amiga—agradezco dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas—lo siento, hice que te pelearas con Inuyasha—agrego apenada, a lo que ella solo hace un gesto con la mano en señal de quitarle importancia al asunto y estira sus manos dándome a Kirara.

—No hay problema, mira mejor camina un pequeño trecho y allá que Kirara se transforme, para que el tonto de Inuyasha no te vaya a ver volando, yo ya me meteré en tu bolsa y así no se dará cuenta hasta un poco más entrada la mañana, te recomiendo que trates de llevarte a Kirara, porque con el perro allí, no creo que pueda regresar hasta que se le pase el coraje—recomienda Sango, riendo un poco y controlando un bostezo que intenta salir.

—Dudo que se pueda…pero lo intentaré, ¡gracias Sango!, duerme bien y lamento despertarte—finalizo a modo de despedida, ella solo vuelve a repetir el gesto con su mano y con lentitud se mete dentro de mi saco, una vez que la vi acomodada me doy la vuelta, sujetando a Kirara contra mi pecho y comienzo a caminar de la manera más silenciosa posible.

Una vez a una distancia prudente coloco a Kirara en el suelo, y con una muda petición ésta accede a tomar su mayor forma y se agacha para permitirme el subir a su espalda, y una vez cumplida esa condición se alza hasta perdernos entre las blancas y espumosas nubes.

Al llegar al pozo ella recupera su antigua forma y yo la tomo entre mis brazos, intentando encontrar una buena solución para poder llevármela. Y mi mente se ilumina por un segundo, tengo los fragmentos en mi frasquito, así que tomo el colguije y se lo paso por el cuello; al tiempo que la aprieto un poco más contra mí y la mantengo abrazada, para después lanzarme al pozo, rogando a dios que de verdad pueda cruzar con ella al otro lado.

Cuando logro visualizar la violácea luz del pozo, me atrevo a suspirar aliviada y a deshacerme de la tensión contenida en mi cuerpo. Algunos segundos después mis pies alcanzan a sentir el suelo bajo ellos y coloco a Kirara en mi hombro para poder subir la escalera y salir del pozo.

Una vez fuera de él, me dirijo a la salida de la pagoda mientras le quito a Kirara el frasquito y vuelvo al colgármelo de nuevo, y me dirijo con tranquilidad a la casa, debo de ir por mis ahorros para poder ir a un café internet y sacar la información tan preciada que necesito.

—¡Ya llegué!—grito de forma moderada al entrar a la casa y me quito los zapatos, mi madre llega en respuesta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al igual que Souta.

—Hija, ya te extrañábamos mucho, bienvenida a casa—me recibe con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hermana, que bueno que has llegado!, ¡a que no adivinas la gran sorpresa que te trajo mamá!—saluda mi pequeño hermano dando pequeños saltitos sin poder contener el entusiasmo.

—¿En serio?—pregunto con interés, dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi progenitora, que mantiene su sonrisa, —¿Qué es mamá?—repito con mis ojos bastante alegres y con un claro acento de curiosidad. —Deja voy por él—señala para darse la vuelta y caminar con rapidez a la cocina.

—¡Wow!, ¿es un gato?—interroga Souta refiriéndose a Kirara, asiento con suavidad y me inclino un poco para entregársela. —Es una gatita, se llama Kirara, pertenece a mi mejor amiga Sango, es mágica Souta, por eso tiene dos colas—explico acariciando la cabeza del niño con afecto, que sonríe con gran emoción, acariciando con delicadeza al animalito.

—Mira Kagome, aquí está tu regalo, sé que faltan dos semanas para tu cumpleaños, pero hemos decidido adelantarnos, espero que te guste—señala mi madre con su sonrisa tan particular, yo doy brinquitos como niña chiquita y retiro de entre las manos de mi madre un paquete de color rosa y un enorme y brillante moño rojo.

Sin esperar a que posiblemente cambiara de opinión mi madre, rompo sin mucha delicadeza el papel, encontrando una caja de algún aparato electrónico, mis ojos se abren con asombro hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas, ¡una laptop!, es la excelente solución a mis problemas. Mis mejillas se vieron de repente invadidas por ríos de agua salina y no dudé ni un instante en lanzarme a los brazos de mi madre, llorando de felicidad sin dejar de dar gritos como muestra de mi gratitud.

—O por dios madre, ¡es perfecta!, hermosa, ¡lo mejor que pudiste haberme dado nunca!—chillo aún con el shock del principio y sin soltar el agarre que ejerzo sobre mi encantadora mamá, claro sosteniendo en mi mano derecha con cuidado la caja del aparato.

—Sabía que te gustaría Kagome, es que después de todas las dificultades que has tenido últimamente, esto te servirá como una gran herramienta para que no tengas que desvelarte tanto al estudiar, pero espera…el abuelo también te tiene un regalo—agrega soltándose de mis brazos con mucha suavidad y depositando un beso en mi frente, corriéndose hacia el lado dando paso a mi abuelo.

—Kagome, después de ver que el año pasado no fue muy bien recibido mi regalo…—comienza, pero antes de poder continuar lo interrumpo, — ¡lo siento abuelo!, ¡perdón!—me disculpo con sinceridad—ha, no hay problema Kagome, me lo merecía ese no era un regalo apropiado para una señorita, ¡pero estoy seguro que este sí lo es!—asegura sacando de su espalda un regalo de menor tamaño que el de mamá, de color azul celeste con un moño morado con pelitos rosados.

Asiento con efusividad y tomo con cuidado el regalo, la envoltura sufre el mismo destino que el anterior y es depositado en la mesita que se encontraba cercana, para encontrar una caja que revelaba tener el mismo tipo de contenido que la anterior.

—¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡los amo tanto!, ¡un celular!—grito sosteniendo sobre mi cabeza la caja y llorando como condenada, para después abrazarlos a ambos de nuevo, casi colgándome, sin dejar de dar las gracias.

Entonces noto que mi hermanito esta jalando con timidez del borde mi blusa escolar y al darme cuenta me agacho lo suficiente para alcanzar su altura y ver qué quiere decirme.

Con las mejillas algo sonrojadas saca una cajita pequeñita envuelta en un papel que cambiaba de color entre rosa y naranja y lo extiende hacia mí.

A diferencia de con los regalos de mis familiares mayores, el de él lo abrí con lentitud y delicadeza, encontrando dentro del papel una cajita de al parecer cristal con un collar hermoso dentro, para ser más exacta un relicario parecido al que le había obsequiado hacia bastante tiempo a Inuyasha; solo que a diferencia de ese, éste era de un color plateado exquisito, y no era plano, si no inflado y con algunos relieves en forma de rosas cubriéndolo por completo, simplemente me quedé sin palabras.

Unas delicadas lágrimas recorren con sentimiento mis sonrosadas mejillas, regándolas del líquido muchas veces indeseable, pero ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo me alegraba de sentirlas viajar por mi rostro.

Abrazo con sentimiento a mi pequeño hermano y después lo levanto en brazos para darle un par de besos en sus mofletes, haciéndolo que al principio enrojecerse de manera escandalosa a después sonreír de una efusiva manera antes de rodearme con sus bracitos y corresponder el abrazo.

—Muchas gracias Souta, es hermoso—agradezco manteniéndolo aún en el aire, y besando de nuevo su frente.

—Por nada hermanita, espero que pases bien tu cumpleaños, este me acompañó Hitomi a comprarlo, guardé mis ahorros para poder hacerte un bonito regalo, ¿de verdad te gustó?—pregunta con un tono algo inseguro, a lo que yo asiento con entusiasmo y pego mi cabeza a la suya, restregándola con cariño.

—Claro que si hermanito, y dale las gracias a mi cuñada de mi parte, dile que tiene un excelente gusto—señalo separando mi cabeza de la suya disfrutando de su enrojecimiento, él solo asiente y deposita un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

Después de algunos segundos lo regreso de nuevo al suelo y acaricio con ternura su cabello secándome el antebrazo el resto de las lágrimas sin dejar de sonreír.

La mañana transcurre tranquila y sin mayores sobresaltos, al ser sábado Souta no fue al colegio ni yo estoy obligada a ir, así que me siento libre de estar acostada en mi cama, mi madre me acaba de decir que el internet ya está conectado y desde ahorita puedo disponer de él.

Realmente me llama bastante la atención hacerme un facebook, he escuchado hablar mucho de él y la tentación me llama, así podría estar más en contacto con mis amigas como en estos momentos en donde no puedo verlas. En cuanto el celular debo ver primero a mis amigas como para pedirles sus números.

Comienzo a leer el instructivo de la computadora, ya que no soy muy conocedora de estos aparatos, al final decido encenderla y al lograr que arranca y abre el windows, me siento malditamente feliz, entro al internet y me siento de verdad realizada, cuidaré esta computadora como a mi vida, desde ahora será mi bebé.

De repente un click en mi cabeza me recuerda la razón por la que quería entrar a internet, entro a un buscador que recordé que alguna vez mencionaron mis amigas, creo que se llama google, y…¡bingo!, ahí estaba.

—¿Qué debo de buscar?—murmuro analizando detenidamente mi pregunta, intentando sintetizar el gran cúmulo de preguntas que se aglomeran en mi mente, buscando un término útil para comenzar la búsqueda.

—¡Ya sé!—exclamé saltando un poco en el asiento, haciendo que el gato acostado en la ventana diera un respingo y abriera un ojo para comprobar si todo se encontraba en orden. Mis dedos comienzan a escribir en el buscador "métodos para adelgazar en poco tiempo", claro, un premio a mi creatividad.

Los resultados aparecen en menos de un segundo y leo con atención los titulares.

—Veamos, "Increíble crema a base de hierbas naturales que queman la grasa en cuestión de segundos, por un módico precio de...", ashh descartado, no cuento con capital para gastar en fraudes, veamos…—murmuro con enfado bajando la barra, buscando más respuestas,—rutina de ejercicios, mmm descartado también, no tengo tiempo para hacer una rutina de ejercicios—menciono perdiendo un poco mi entusiasmo, observando con aburrimiento el monitor, hasta que encuentro algo que llama mi atención.

—¿Mis amigas Ana y Mía?, ¿que será eso?, ¿Por qué sale en resultados de dietas?—me pregunto con una naciente duda aflorando en mi interior—no son nombres japoneses, imagino que es un sitio americano, bueno…está en inglés, estoy segura que puedo entenderle…—agrego con resignación, dando click en el sitio y encontrando una página llamativamente adornada, de colores pasteles y con imágenes de chicas con caras y cuerpos hermosos; como modelos.

Comienzo a leer con avidez lo que viene al inicio de la página.

—_Nadie dijo que fuera fácil ser una princesa_—leo en voz baja, comprendiendo la dureza de dichas palabras, y a la vez que le encuentro la verdad, —_Hola amiga, estoy segura que te encuentras desolada por verte prisionera de un cuerpo que odias y qué lloras en las noches por saber que los demás se fijan en eso y se burlan de ti…_—un hueco se abre en mi estómago, al recordar el amargo incidente de la noche pasada, a la vez que mis ojos comienzan a sentirse cargados, por lo que decido continuar leyendo.

—_Todas_ _hemos pasado por eso alguna vez, pero depende de ti el seguir viviendo lo mismo_—hago una pausa en mi lectura analizándola, es verdad, todo depende de mí. —_Descuida amiga, estás en el lugar correcto, nosotras te ayudaremos, es de princesas, ayudar a otras a que también lo sean._—termino de leer la introducción de la página, sintiéndome fascinada por lo antes leído y con la curiosidad de saber más, por lo que busco la próxima publicación.

_¿Qué significa ser Ana?_

_Ser Ana, significa que la comida se vuelve tu peor enemiga y el principal estorbo en tu meta, y si quieres llegar a tu objetivo, habrá que hacer sacrificios, para ser una verdadera Ana, lo primordial es tener una gran voluntad, se vendrán días difíciles, el dolor del hambre es de los más fuertes que existen, pero la meta vale la pena, bien dicen que lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte, tú…¿deseas ser fuerte?_

Detengo mi lectura en voz alta, y miro hacia mis lados buscando algún intruso, sentí como me dio un escalofrío al leer eso, ¿no comer?, es algo bastante extremo, y hay algo que no me agrada del todo en esto. Pero algo desconocido, me obligó a seguir leyendo, y enterarme aún más.

_¿Y qué significa ser Mía?_

_Ser Mía, es una manera en la que una Ana, puede salvarse de caer en errores que te costarían caros después, todas las Anas tenemos episodios de Mía, como cuando nuestra madre nos obliga a comer, o comemos por despistar o ya de plano no logramos aguantarnos, consiste en sacar la comida por donde entró, induciendo el vómito para limpiarnos de ese error, y buscar la perfección, es mucho más fácil que dejar de comer y el estómago se hace pequeño en cuestión de días, el problema es que deben de cuidarse muchos los dientes, ya que pueden dañarse debido al vómito y cuidar que nadie te escuche nunca o estarás perdida._

Ahora es oficial que me asusté, yo conozco esto, lo vi antes de comenzar a faltar en la secundaria, creo que se les llama anorexia y bulimia, si creo que así se llaman, —¿Dónde diablos me estoy metiendo?—pregunto con incredulidad, pero unas letras rosas de debajo de esos textos llaman mi atención.

_Sé lo que debes estar pensando, "¿Donde carajos me estoy metiendo?"—trago duro al leer esas líneas ya que es justo lo que estoy pensando._

_Pero dime, ¿acaso crees que todo lo que te sucede se va a esfumar de un día al otro, diciéndoles que se callen?, ¿el chico que te gusta correrá a tus brazos solo porque si?, no querida, hay que poner de tu parte, ningún éxito es por nada, y si estás aquí es porque el ejercicio o las dietas no funcionan, ¿quieres ser una princesa?_

_Pues esta es la verdadera forma de serlo, la grasa en tus piernas y estómago no dejará de ser asquerosa para ti y los demás, y no estás en paz con ello, por eso existimos nosotras, para darte el apoyo que necesitas al iniciar, ya que todas algún día fuimos novatas, ¿Cómo crees que las modelos tienen cuerpos que tu desearías tener?, con sacrificios que les costaron bastante al principio y gracias a ello son lo que son, todas somos princesas, solo hay que encontrar la fuerza para lograr encontrar la tiara._

_Y recuerda…"Nunca bajes la cabeza, tu corona podría caerse"_

_Atte. Little Princess Perfect_

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, haciendo que con algo de dificultad logre tragar la saliva que se acumuló en mi boca, todo lo que dice ahí es verdad, la única manera de adelgazar, sin hacer ejercicio es dejar de comer, el comer de más es lo que me ha traído todos mis problemas, yo comía antes como pajarito, ¿Qué diferencia habrá ahora?

Sin embargo hay algo que me inquieta en todo esto, he escuchado hablar de la anorexia y la bulimia y sé que con enfermedades de las que difícilmente se pueden salir después, pero aquí dice que todo lo controlas tú, no puede ser que todas las chicas de aquí se equivoquen, deben de ser todas las tontas que se obsesionan tanto que ya ni pueden saber cómo se ven en el espejo, si eso debe ser.

Me levanto de la silla para después tirarme en mi cama y enroscarme entre los almohadones que mi madre trajo de regalo hace algún tiempo.

Una serie de pensamientos contradictorios arman una guerra en mi cerebro, por una parte está el miedo que tengo de caer en esas enfermedades y por otro está haciendo mella toda la información que he leído, pero de pronto algo hace claridad en mi cerebro.

_¡Inuyasha me dijo que estabas embarazada!_

_Eso explica el ataque de hambre de ayer Kagome, me alegro mucho por ti..._

_Inuyasha definitivamente no sabes como tratar a las damas, nunca les debes decir nada referente a su peso._

_¡Keh!, ¿te comerás todo eso?, creo que muy pronto no te irás en mi espalda, si no rodando._

—No—murmuro con furia apretando con fuerza un almohadón entre mis manos, —no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero Inuyasha jamás volverá a insinuar que estoy gorda, y si para eso tengo que matarme de hambre y desmallarme un par de veces, que así sea, no volveré a pasar una humillación así nunca más, ¿me escuchaste bien Inuyasha?, nunca más—finalizo con determinación, enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada, dejando un pequeña lágrima estampada en ella, con un solo pensamiento en mi mente, "nunca más".

_Escrito a las 12:18am 20/02/12_

Hola amigas, se que esta vez si me e tardado demasiado, pero aquí les tengo la continuación de esta fuerte historia, se que no estuvo bastante interesante, pero supongo que la encontrarán más, "emocionante" en el transcurso de este al próximo capítulo, como dije, esta historia no es para orillarlas a buscar la solución en ese mundo de las anas y mías, si no para que sepan de una manera un poco más cercana lo que sufre una persona en ese estado.

¡Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios!

Atte. Whitemiko


	3. El Sendero más Rápido a la Destrucción

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, solo algunos de los personajes originales (hechos por mi) y obviamente la historia, fuera de eso, cada uno de los personajes pertenecen íntegramente a Rumiko Takahashi.

El sendero más rápido a la autodestrucción

"_El dolor es temporal, en cambio la gloria es eterna"_

_Frase "Ana"_

Es la hora de la comida, mi madre me entrega un plato con una ración un poco más generosa de lo normal, y yo la miro con casi repugnancia, arcando una ceja con desdén, de repente recuerdo que no me encuentro sola y giro mi cabeza hacia los lados asegurándome de que nadie haya visto mi mueca. Respiro con alivio al asegurarme de que mi madre se encuentra demasiado ocupada limpiando el desastre de un vaso roto, el abuelo salió a no sé qué cosa y Souta se encuentra demasiado avergonzado por haber tirado el vaso como para prestarme atención.

—¡Hija!, que bien se ve la comida, el solo olor invita a comer—felicita el abuelo, acercándose con alegría y tomando su lugar acostumbrado con rapidez, mi madre se incorpora con delicadeza del piso y le otorga una sonrisa conciliadora tan propia de ella.

—Muchas gracias, espero que a Kagome también le guste—señala mi progenitora mirándome con sus dulces ojos, inconscientemente doy un respingo y borro por completo mi horrible gesto de desagrado hacia la comida, fingiendo algo que sea creíble.

—Sí mamá se ve delicioso—acierto a contestar, de una manera claramente desganada ya que mi mente no alcanza a procesar algo que sirva de argumento para no ingerir alimento alguno, mi madre asiente no muy convencida y con un claro deje de preocupación en su rostro.

Una vez que mi madre terminó de limpiar se une a nosotros en la mesa , y todos comienzan a comer después de pronunciar las acostumbradas gracias, todos menos yo, que miro con aburrimiento y algo de desdén el rollo primavera que se encuentra debajo de mi tenedor. Mi madre parece que de un momento a otro lo nota y me presta atención.

—Kagome, ¿sucede algo?—pregunta algo confusa, mirándome—¿no te gusta?, puedo prepararte otra cosa, ¿te sientes mal?—agrega con un tono preocupado, levantándose de la silla para acercarse a mí, acción que no pasa desapercibida por los demás y me prestan atención.

Me siento verdaderamente incómoda en esta situación, por un lado están las miradas confusas y preocupadas de mis familiares, y por el otro se encuentra mi estómago que gruñe como un oso recién despierto del invierno; me cuesta trabajo buscar una solución, ya que antes que nada se encuentra mi objetivo, que debo puntualizar me cuesta mucho trabajo lograr.

—Sí mamá, no me siento muy bien, creo que necesito descansar—fue lo único que logre articular, para no ser descubierta, mi madre asiente sin quitar su mirada de preocupación y se apresura a continuar.

—¿Quieres una pastilla?, ¿Te duele la cabeza?—interroga tomando camino hacia la estantería en busca de las aspirinas, a lo que yo reacciono levantándome de la silla y acercándome a la puerta.

—No, no te molestes mamá, es que en la época feudal me he desvelado demasiado, es solo cansancio—aseguro sonriendo de manera tranquila—¿puedo irme a acostar?—pregunto escuchando un suspiro de parte de mi madre y un pequeño asentimiento.

—De acuerdo Kagome, descansa, espero que pronto te sientas mejor—acepta mi madre, siguiéndome con la mirada, de pronto recuerdo algo y con lentitud para no dejar caer mi mentira me acerco a la alacena y tomo una jarra y un vaso de agua, mi familia me ve de manera interrogante, a lo que yo respondo con rapidez.

—Tengo mucha sed mamá, y creo que si me llevaré las aspirinas, buen provecho—respondo tomando la jarra y el vaso, recogiendo de paso las aspirinas y camino con cuidado hacia las escaleras, las subo manteniendo mi fachada de enferma y una vez fuera de su rango visual respiro con tranquilidad y entro a mi recámara poniendo el cerrojo.

Coloco la jarra y el vaso en el escritorio y las aspirinas las dejo por ahí en la mesita de noche, sin preocuparme donde cayeron, me doy prisa para sentarme en el sillón giratorio y abrir mi laptop, entrando sin demora en el sitio que últimamente se ha convertido en mi preferido.

Un rugido proveniente de mi estómago se hace notar de nuevo y me revuelvo incómoda en el asiento, buscando la manera de apaciguarlo, tomo el vaso y lo lleno de agua, tomándomelo en un segundo sin pensármelo dos veces, siento como si fuera un golpe de frío, pero percibo una leve mejoría, al menos ya no ruge.

—Veamos, debe haber algo más que me ayude, hoy comencé el ayuno, según dice aquí la primera semana será difícil, por lo que habrá que tener mucha voluntad, bla bla bla, esto no me sirve—señalo con algo de enfado, buscando más abajo, pero al no encontrar nada que me sea verdaderamente útil, fuera de lo que ya se gruño frustrada y revuelvo mi cabello.

—No puede ser que en este maldito foro no haya nada más, necesito distraerme—murmuro desesperada, comenzando a morderme las uñas con impaciencia. Cierro el sitio y busco de nuevo en el buscador algo referente a Ana y Mía, encontrando cientos de resultados, especifico aún más la búsqueda agregando la palabra "Tips", y por fin encuentro lo que busco, un blog.

_Lo que me alimenta me destruye_

_Tips para soportar la ansiedad y la tentación de comer…_

_*Toma agua fría_

_*Mastica chicles sin azúcar_

_*Duerme_

_*Ponte a hacer ejercicio_

_*Distráete en la computadora_

_*Mírate en el espejo y recuérdate lo perfecta que quieres llegar a ser_

_Después de leer eso, cierro de azotón la computadora con enfado, sintiendo que el dolor en mi estómago no cede, y las tremendas ganas de correr a comer algo no se ven disminuidas en nada. Con decisión me levanto del escritorio y me dirijo a la mesita de noche, donde había dejado con anterioridad la jarra con agua fría, y con la mano algo temblorosa lleno el vaso, y me la tomo de un solo trago, repitiendo algunas veces la misma acción, hasta sentirme harta de agua._

_Siento que mi estómago se encuentra lleno, así que la sensación de hambre desaparece poco a poco, sonrío con suficiencia, misión cumplida. _

_Con el afán de encontrar algún entretenimiento, abro de nuevo la computadora, y entro al foro de donde saqué ese tip y me doy cuenta de que tiene un chat, con rapidez busco alguna persona conectada, y encuentro una usuaria llamada Sue._

—_Que bonito nombre, ¿será falso?—me pregunto, entrando al chat y saludando de manera general, siendo respondida de inmediato por la aludida._

—_Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?—_

—_Me llamo Kagome, ¿tú si te llamas Sue?—_

—_Sip, ¿Kagome?, me suena a nombre japonés…no me vayas a decir que eres japonesa xD—_

—_Eh…pues creo que te reirás un poco, pero si soy japonesa y vivo en Tokio^^U—_

—_O_o ¿de verdad?, yo soy estadounidense, y vivo en El paso Texas, debe ser genial vivir en Japón—_

—_jejeje creo que sí—_

—_Pero dime, ¿qué haces en un blog pro Ana en inglés? Ö—_

—_Emm, pues digamos que soy bastante dotada en cuanto a inglés xp—_

—_O wow, yo muy apenas se hablar inglés, (y algo de español, pues México se encuentra cerca) pero dejemos de hablar de eso, ¿Qué eres, Ana o Mía?—_

—_Supongo que Ana, o al menos eso intento, apenas llevo un día en esto y me cuesta horrores,¿ y tú?—_

—_Sí, se lo que se siente, yo ya llevo un poco más, dos mesesitos, mmm soy una mezcla tanto de Ana como de Mía, ya que no siempre puedo ser Ana ya que mi madre me vigila, así que recurro a Mía, cosa que no me agrada mucho ¬.¬—_

—_U_u a decir verdad no sé cómo lograré cumplir mi meta—_

—_¿Por qué te decidiste a entrar a este mundo?—_

—_Pues…digamos que mi novio a insinuado muchas veces que estoy gorda y pues me pone demasiado vulnerable sus comentarios, me hacen sentir demasiado mal, además mis amigos también lo han notado y eso es triste—_

—_Oh, debe ser horrible eso, malditos hombres de mierda, por mi lado yo no tengo novio, yo quiero ser delgada para llamar la atención del chico que me gusta, se llama Lyan :$—_

—_U_U supongo que es una razón válida, tienes razón, malditos hombres, ¿Por qué nos tienen que hacer cambiar?—_

—_Si tienes razón, por cierto Kagome, ¿por qué no mejor me pasas tu msn?, así podríamos hablar más tranquilamente n_n—_

—_Cierto, mi msn es Kagome_miko, y ya sabes lo demás hotmail etc, etc—_

—_Sip, ya te he agregado—_

_Después de dar por terminada la conversación en el chat, abro mi ventana del msn y acepto la solicitud de Sue, para seguir platicando por allá._

_Por ahí ella se anima a confesarme la verdad de su problema, ya que según ella, por el blog no tenía la confianza de contar la verdad; su vida ha sido demasiado triste, su primer amor fue un amigo en lo que ella llamó primaria creo, y pues ella lo amaba en secreto, pero al saberse, digamos que el niñito no reaccionó muy bien y la repudió por eso._

_La situación no mejoró con el paso de los días y semanas, ya que el mocoso se la pasaba molestándola y burlándose de ella, animando a los demás a cometer abusos contra ella, más de los que le hacían a diario. Siempre se burlaban de ella por ser "fea" y por haberse enamorado del popular de la clase; ella dice que estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos de los demás, pero lo que más le dolía era que quien los cometiera fuera al que amaba._

_Encima de eso en su casa no recibía el mejor apoyo de todos, ya que su madre solo se limitaba a regañarla por los constantes reportes del colegio por peleas en contra de sus compañeros y se atrevía a decirle que dicha situación era su culpa, porque a los hombres no les gustan las rogonas._

_Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, vaya que es cierto, pero es una oración bastante dura para oírla de parte de tu madre._

_Mi vida a sido bastante más fácil y feliz que la de ella, solo llegaban a molestarme por mi nombre en cierta forma ridículo, pero por lo general siempre tenía amigos y nunca me llegué a sentir sola, no sé como ella pudo soportarlo._

_Toda la tarde se fue volando en eso y ya estaba bastante entradita la noche, y ella me dijo que allá también era bastante tarde solo que en su país eran las cuatro de la mañana, mientras que aquí solo las doce, tuve que disculparme por tener que irme y ella aceptó de buena gana, ya que ella también se encontraba también muy cansada._

_Quedamos de hablar más tarde, o más bien esperaría a que acá fueran las diez de la mañana y creo que allá serían las dos de la tarde al menos._

_Me doy cuenta que a diferencia de Sue, yo no tengo una verdadera razón para tener que recurrir a Ana, digo, Sue sufre por no considerarse bonita, no lo sé aún si lo es o no, ya que apenas mañana usaremos la web cam, pero supongo que no debe de ser fea. En ella la baja autoestima y la soledad la orillaron a eso, pero eso mismo me hace preguntarme si realmente vale la pena meterme en lo que me estoy metiendo gracias a Inuyasha. _

_Me dejo caer con pesadez en mi cama, pretendiendo no seguir pensando en lo estúpidas que pueden ser mis razones, y prefiero concentrarme en sentirme satisfecha por poder controlarme respecto a mi hambre; y agradezco de verdad a Sue el hecho de que me ayudara a poder cumplir mi objetivo._

_Abrazo con desgano un almohadón de mi cama y me meto con pereza debajo de las mullidas cobijas, hasta quedar a gusto y comienzo a cerrar mis ojos, esperando encontrar pronto el sueño, donde puedo verme y sentirme perfecta._

—

_Hola amigas!_

_Gracias sus comentarios, pidiéndome la pronta continuación decidí darme prisa y actualizar, una cosa que creo importante puntualizar, es que este fic intenta persuadir a las chicas en caer en este mundo, no decirles que lo hagan._

_(Ya que por ahí leí un comentario que me preocupó)_

_Espero que este fic les sea de ayuda a alguna chica de haya vivido esto, o que piense que es fácil entrar y salir de esto, no es verdad, se lo aseguro._

_Como siempre, si desean que actualice con rapidez este fic o algún otro, comuníquenmelo, ya que a veces me da algo de flojerita el escribirlo, pero pues, si el público lo pide._

_(Además lo hago con verdadero gusto, ya que me encanta saber que alguien disfruta de lo que escribo)_

_Si les nace, déjenme un comentario con su opinión, sugerencias o lo que sea…_

_Besos._


	4. Señales de Alerta

Señales de alerta, tan difíciles de detectar…

"_Tu problema es el quererme perfecta, el mío pretender serlo…"_

_Frase "Ana"_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen íntegramente a la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, esta tan solo es una humilde obra sin ánimos de lucro…_

_Notas de autora: Por favor lee lo que viene al final es de suma importancia…_

La cabeza me duele y siento un poderoso ardor en el estómago. Sin poder evitarlo llevo mi mano a ese lugar intentando menguar el dolor. Sin embargo es sabido de antemano que esto no logrará nada. Mi madre se creyó por completo el cuento de que me sentía mal…a veces es tan bueno tener una madre un poco distraída. Mi despertador sonó tal cual, a las diez de la mañana, como había quedado con Sue.

Me levanto como resorte de la cama y corro a mí escritorio donde estaba mi hermoso aparato. Al encenderlo, inicio rápidamente sesión en Messenger y busco a mi nueva amiga. Me desilusioné un poco al no encontrarla, pero de pronto me apareció el globito de notificación de que acaba de conectarse.

Sin demora ella me saluda, y me pregunta que si ya puede mandar la videollamada. Yo la acepto de inmediato, intentando aplacarme un poco la salvaje cabellera que llevo. Al abrirse la ventana, y logro ver a mi nueva amiga por primera vez.

De inmediato agita su mano derecha con vehemencia saludándome, con una gran sonrisa. No puedo evitar analizarla; su cabello es castaño claro, largo y bastante rizado. Su piel es sumamente blanca y sus ojos son del mismo color que los míos, pero increíblemente _enormes, _vaya y yo que consideraba los míos grandes, ahora veo porque dicen que las occidentales tienen los ojos más bonitos. Lo único malo y que puede en cierta manera restarle algo de atractivo son las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Tiene los labios de un color rosa natural y gruesos, pero se ven muy bien, en contraste de los míos que son pequeños y delgados.

Después de ese breve reconocimiento, correspondo al instante su saludo, sonriéndole como tanto acostumbro. Ella deja de saludarme y solo sonríe, y comenzamos a conversar animadamente. Vaya, ahora que lo pienso esta es una buena manera de poner a prueba mis conocimientos de inglés.

Empezamos a platicar de nuestros problemas, claro, yo le contaba de manera lógica lo de Inuyasha y yo, no es como si me fuera a creer que viajo entre épocas, seguro pensaría que me estoy burlando de ella y dejaría de hablarme en ese instante.

La mañana transcurre rápidamente, y tan ensimismadas estábamos en nuestra conversación que ni tomamos en cuenta el tiempo que pasó. De repente la conversación trivial dio un giro.

—¿Sabes?, puede que en poco tiempo viaje a Japón, mi padre es publicista y le ofrecieron transferirlo allá, lo más seguro es que sea a Tokio, pero pues aún no hay nada seguro…—menciona Sue algo apachurrada, con los ojos algo tristes, recargándose ligeramente en su escritorio. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, siento una punzada en mi estómago, apenas la conozco y no sé porque pero no me gusta verla triste. Pensaba decirle algo que la reconfortara, pero de repente su semblante cambia drásticamente mostrándose alegre.

—¿Pero sabes qué?, ¡así puede que podamos conocernos en persona!, ¿no sería genial?—chilla entusiasmada, a la vez yo también me siento feliz de que así sea, y aplaudo infantilmente, riendo sin control.

—¡Cierto!, ves…así podremos ser amigas más cercanas, ¡además con esos ojazos que te cargas seguro te ligas a muchos!—aseguro guiñando mi ojo derecho con picardía. Ella parece perder entusiasmo al escuchar eso y preocupada veo como se encoje en su lugar, desviando la mirada del monitor.

—Venga Kagome, no es necesario que me digas mentiras para hacerme sentir bien…ya me gustaría que de verdad le gustara a alguien, pero pues es imposible, con lo fea y gorda que estoy…—suspira con tristeza, sin esperarlo siento una punzada en mi estómago; apenas la conozco y me preocupa que se sienta así.

—No es verdad, ¡eres muy bonita!, de hecho…¡acá en Japón podrías ser una chica muy asediada!—afirmo sonriendo sinceramente, no lo digo por lástima, es verdad…Sue es una chica muy bonita, no tiene porque sentirse fea.

—Ya lo veremos…¡por cierto Kagome!, tengo que irme, tengo que ir a _fingir_ comer…chin, espero que esta vez mi madre no se quede a mirarme comer, si es así tendré que vomitar…lo cual no me agrada para nada—añade con algo de tristeza y desaliento en sus palabras, yo casi de inmediato frunzo el seño, de veras que sabe cambiar de tema.

—Pero bueno, ya acá es casi el medio día, imagino que allá ya es la hora de la cena…—suspiro algo condescendiente, proporcionándole una de mis acostumbradas sonrisas, a lo que ella asiente con energía.—¡Cuídate!, espero poder hablar pronto…¿estarás conectada?—pregunto con interés, a lo que ella asiente con efusividad y se apresura a responder.

—¡Sip!, siempre estoy conectada, así que aquí podrás encontrarme, espero que si te vas de excursión con tu novio, ¡te vaya muy bien!, cuídate mucho…por cierto, no te claves mucho con _Ana, _no quiero verte enferma—señala con un tono preocupado, yo le resto importancia a esto y sonrío despreocupadamente.

—Sip, no te preocupes, ¡bye!—respondo momentos antes de cerrar la ventana para dar por terminada la conversación.

Me estiro en mi silla, resintiendo el haber durado tanto tiempo sentada en esa misma posición. Con desgano me levanto de mi silla y me dirijo a donde se encuentra mi mochila amarilla. Con rapidez comienzo a llenarla con lo necesario para el viaje, ya va siendo hora que regrese antes de que Inuyasha vuelva a ponerse en su plan insoportable.

_Como si no lo estuviera ya, después de que te fuiste sin avisar…_

Después de ese breve pensamiento, me comienzo a quitar la pijama y me pretendía ponerme el uniforme escolar, pero lo vi con desagrado al recordar el hecho de que me está quedando bastante pequeño y ajustado.

Suspiro ante esto y abro mi armario rebuscando entre las prendas, encontrando unas cuantas faldas y al probármelas por encima; me doy cuenta que estas podrán servirme y las empaco. Escojo de entre mis prendas útiles, una blusa de tirantes verde esmeralda que queda un poco floja del abdomen y una falda negra un poco más larga que la mi uniforme, me pongo unas ballerinas negras, cepillo un poco mi cabello y me encuentro lista. Echo unas cuantas cosas necesarias, como cosméticos, cepillo de dientes y demás, así como las chucherías que había comprado para Shippo. ¡Diablos casi lo olvidaba!, los regalos…

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, encontrando a mi familia en la cocina, preparándose para comer.

—¡Kagome!, apenas pensaba llamarte—hace una pausa observando mi equipaje—¿te irás ya?, ¿sin comer?, mejor quédate a comer, no tardarás mucho…—expresa mi madre, con un tono implícito de súplica. Mi interior se contrae al ver la preocupación en sus ojos, tan parecidos a los míos. Pero hago uso de mi acostumbrada terquedad y creo en mi rostro una sonrisa, negando rápidamente con la cabeza, buscando parecer apresurada.

—¡Lo siento mamá!, pero Inuyasha ya debe de estar histérico porque me vine sin avisarle, comeré allá—hago una pausa, viendo como mi madre se acerca a mí, nerviosa me apresuro a caminar disculpándome—¡adiós familia!, perdón por irme así, pero no quiero llegar y que me espere una discusión con Inuyasha—me despido abriendo la puerta con rapidez, agitando mi mano a manera de despedida. Sin saber que mi madre que se quedó atrás me dirige una mirada afligida y se lleva las manos al corazón.

—Por favor que no le pase nada a mi niña—murmura la señora, volteándose, para recibir las miradas entristecidas de parte del abuelo y de Souta.

Sin detenerme abro las viejas puertas de la pagoda, y al comenzar a bajar la escalera, un ligero mareo me obliga a detener mi ritmo, y sostenerme del barandal de la roída escalera y respiro profundamente, esperando a que pase.

—Diablos…ya he comenzado a sentirme mal, y eso que no llevo más que dos días—murmuro dificultosamente, controlando mi respiración, colocando mi mano derecha en mi frente. Cuando al fin me compuse, arrastro un poco la mochila, que había dejado en un escalón y camino con cuidado para evitar otro episodio parecido.

Al llegar al borde del pozo, me coloco la mochila en el hombro, resintiendo casi al instante el peso de ésta, y a pesar de haberme tambaleado un poco, me equilibro de nuevo, saltando dentro de él de una habilidosa maniobra.

La luz violácea me recibe cálidamente, y me permito cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de esta extraña sensación. Cuando mis pies tocaron el piso, el peso de mi carga me hace volver de golpe a la realidad. Busco la escalera que amablemente Kaede me proporcionó hacía tiempo y comienzo a subir. Ni siquiera había terminado de sacar la mano para agarrarme del borde del pozo, cuando alguien captura mi mano y me saca sin dificultad de ahí.

No es necesario para mí el preguntar quién es, ya que de sobra conozco la respuesta, al terminar de salir, mi interceptor me coloca con suavidad en el césped, mirándome con una ceja fruncida.

—¡Tonta!, ¿se puede saber porque te vas sin avisarme?—exclama con furia, a pesar de encontrarse a menos de tres pasos de mí. Suspiro ante esto y antes de que pudiera decir nada, me interrumpe—¡me tienes esperándote aquí todo el día!, ¿se puede saber que tanto hacías?—reclama cruzando los brazos, sin poder evitarlo, un toque de sorpresa se hace presente en mi rostro y el parece notarlo.

—¿Me estabas esperando?...—pregunto con curiosidad, albergando en mi interior una pequeña, pequeñísima esperanza de que Inuyasha se hubiera sentido mal por lo de anteayer, y me pida una disculpa.

—Pu…pues ¿Qué querías?, estabas enfurecida, si hubiera ido a tu época me hubieras sentado hasta el cansancio…no sé tú, pero no me gusta quedar como tapete—responde atropelladamente, ruborizándose un poco—¡keh!, además te enojas por puras estupideces, no era para tanto…por tu culpa me tuve que meter a bañar cinco veces—bufa con fastidio, introduciendo las manos en sus mangas, mirándome con una ceja alzada, sin quitar su pose malhumorada.

No sé con exactitud el porqué, pero la última oración me lastimó, no es como si de _verdad_ esperara una disculpa, porque vamos es Inuyasha…él no suele disculparse, pero me dolió que le quitara importancia a lo que sucedió. Para mi propia sorpresa no me enfurecí por esa contestación, y solamente atino a responder desanimada.

—Sí, son estupideces…lo siento Inuyasha…—murmuro ocultando mi mirada bajo mi flequillo, pude notar a pesar de ello, que Inuyasha se giró a mirarme, desconcertado, quizás esperaba uno de mis interminables reclamos o se encontraba sorprendido por mi triste contestación.

—¿Ka..Kagome?, ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunta con un tono de voz preocupado, acercándose un poco a mí, con la intención de colocar su mano en mi frente y comprobar mi temperatura. Sin querer algún contacto con él, lo esquivo antes de que suceda y a pesar de que me tambaleo ligeramente por el peso de la mochila, comienzo a caminar con rapidez en dirección a la aldea.

Inuyasha se quedó un rato atrás, pero hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no detenerme y mirarlo, para descubrir la razón de su tardanza. Sin embargo, en un momento soy capaz de escuchar sus ágiles pasos al lado de mí y mis hombros se sintieron libres de la opresión que ejercía la mochila sobre ellos.

Contuve el reflejo de girarme a agradecerle dicho gesto, y acelero mi paso, escuchando como los pasos de Inuyasha parecen detenerse y quedarse atrás. Tengo la intención de girarme a ver el porqué, pero no lo hago y permito que se quede atrás. En algún punto de la marcha, Inuyasha reanuda el movimiento, pero esta vez no se coloca al lado mío; si no que se queda atrás, como si rehuyera de mi cercanía. Éste gesto pincha un poco mi corazón, y una traicionera lágrima amenaza con hacer aparición, pero me reprendo…a Inuyasha no le gustan las gordas lloronas, y mucho menos débiles.

El silencio se había vuelto tan incómodo, que ya lo quería era llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, cuando por fin entro a la aldea, saludo con rapidez y monotonía a los aldeanos y me dirijo sin demoras en busca de mis amigos.

Al entrar agradezco internamente que todos se encontraran ahí, lo cual aligera en cierto modo mi congoja por el distanciamiento con Inuyasha.

—¡Hola amigos he vuelto!—saludo con mi acostumbrada alegría, intentando dejar enterrada en alguna parte de mi subconsciente la tristeza que me acongoja.

Sango se levanta de inmediato, proporcionándome una cálida sonrisa, acercándose a mí con prontitud, Shippo se levanta casi al instante de donde estaba y se lanza a mis brazos, abrazándome con fervor. La anciana Kaede me sonríe desde donde está sentada preparando el guiso y Miroku también se levanta, colocándose al lado de la exterminadora.

—Kagome, que bueno que volviste ya te extrañábamos—asegura mi amiga castaña sonriéndome conciliadoramente.

—Lo mismo digo señorita Kagome, es un alivio que no se haya ido por mucho tiempo—saluda el monje, yo correspondo su saludo agitando mi mano ligeramente, y de pronto reparo en el gesto enfadado de Sango. No era difícil de entender que Miroku había vuelto a propasarse, pero todo se arregló con una fuerte y dura cachetada, que alejó al pervertido de ella.

—¡Maldito monje aprovechado!, ¿Qué diablos le sucede?—ruge enfurecida Sango, mirando al mencionado con llamas saliéndole de los ojos.

—Lo siento Sango…pero es que soy débil ante mi maldición—se defiende torpemente el joven, causando que la furia de la exterminadora no menguara en ningún momento. Una pequeña gritería estalló entre ellos, pero no duró mucho, cuando el boomerang gigante de Sango hizo acto de presencia.

Después de eso procedimos todos a ignorar al ahora inconsciente Miroku, y termino de adentrarme en la cabaña, sentándome al frente de Kaede. Sango me sigue y Shippo mira curioso la mochila, por lo que recuerdo lo que les traía. La revuelvo encarecidamente, y de ella extraigo una paleta para el zorrito, el cual reacciona encantado ante esto, tomándola al acto y agradeciéndome con una sonrisa.

Me doy la vuelta hacia mi amiga la cual me mira interrogante, sonrío y termino de sacar de la mochila un par de cajitas de color negro, con unas letras dibujadas en el frente que leía BH Cosmetics, y la levanto sobre mi cabeza ofreciéndosela a mi curiosa amiga. Ésta al notar mi acción, se acerca a mí, sentándose al frente mío, tomando el estuche para examinarlo. Al parecer tiene algunos problemas al intentar abrirlo, por lo que yo me apresuro en abrirlo, asegurándome de ser clara en la forma de hacerlo.

Cuando al fin descubre su interior, parece no saber que es a primera vista, pero después de tocar el contenido con su dedo índice, y que éste se pintara del color seleccionado, parece entender de inmediato y sus ojos se iluminan, siendo su rostro invadido por una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Oh por Dios Kagome!, ¡muchas gracias!, son…¡preciosas!, ¡me encantan!—hace una pausa mirando emocionada el estuche de sombras—pero…no debiste molestarte amiga, seguro que son muy caras en tu mundo…—menciona tímidamente, abrazando la cajita. Yo sonrío ante esto y hago un ademán con mi mano derecha, restándole importancia al asunto, y Sango al acto se lanza a mis brazos, proporcionándome un cálido abrazo.

—Vamos Sango…te dije que te traería un regalo bonito por tu cumpleaños, con eso de que duramos mucho tiempo sin poder venir a la aldea, no podía conseguir tu regalo, además…¿Qué mejor que algo que te hará ver más bonita de lo que eres?—manifiesto sin soltarla, sonriendo sin limitaciones, ella asiente entre risas y se endereza rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

—Gracias Kagome, no sé qué decir…¡a pero no creas!, para tu cumpleaños también te daré un regalo espectacular…¡vas a ver que tu también te sorprenderás!—hace una mueca pensativa…—¡oh! Pero aún falta mucho para tu cumpleaños…diecinueve de Julio, ¡pero no se me olvida!—chilla risueña, sin dejar de mirar feliz el obsequio.

Kaede nos mira de reojo con una sonrisa, Inuyasha solo suelta un fastidiado ¡keh! y Miroku se revuelve adolorido en el suelo. Nuestra atención es fijada en el caído sin proponérnoslo y vemos entre miradas reprobatorias y burlonas, como se incorpora dificultosamente, llegando incluso a tropezar en una ocasión con el hábito.

Miroku al saberse el estelar de nuestra atención, se muestra ligeramente apenado y adopta una pose seria, queriendo parecer maduro y profesional.

—Ejem…lamento el desliz del que han sido presentes, pero es algo que va más allá de mis propias capacidades—señala a manera de disculpa, observando disimuladamente de reojo a mi enrojecida amiga, que solo bufa ante esto y se da la vuelta.

Inuyasha se abstiene de realizar algún comentario respecto a esto, y se acuesta en silencio en el piso, atrás de Sango. Yo rolo los ojos ante la situación de mis amigos y Kaede tampoco muestra ninguna intención en intervenir en aquel silencio. Y de pronto recuerdo que también le traigo algo a esos dos.

—¡Monje Miroku!, también le traje algo a usted…—rememoro con renovado entusiasmo, el no se molesta en disimular su sorpresa. Ignoro eso proponiéndome el no perder mi buen humor, y observo de reojo como Inuyasha mueve disimuladamente su oreja derecha, mostrándome que se mantiene atento a lo que haga.

—¡Ah!, ¡aquí está!—exclamo en un pequeño grito de alegría, y levanto la lata sobre mi cabeza, para darle a entender a Miroku que venga por ella. El asiente con una sonrisa y toma el objeto con delicadeza.

—Muchas gracias señorita Kagome…parece que recordó lo mucho que me gustó este refresco…Dr Pepper, no sé que sea pero sabe delicioso, me recuerda a las cerezas—agradece, mirando por breves instantes a la lata con adoración, para después recomponerse y proceder a abrirlo.

Después me aproximo a gatas hacia Kaede, que nos miraba con una apacible sonrisa y le entrego un paquete envuelto en papel café. Ella me mira interrogante ante esto, pero no duda en aceptarlo.

—Son unas hierbas que me dio mi abuelo, dice que son difíciles de conseguir en esta época del año, pero que son muy útiles, ya sabe…con eso de que se aproxima el invierno, los resfriados y pulmonías estarán a la orden del día—manifiesto con una gran sonrisa, la señora asiente ante esto y coloca el paquete en la canasta que se encontraba al lado de ella.

—Se te agradece Kagome, dile por favor a tu abuelo que se lo agradezco mucho…—responde la anciana sonriendo conciliadoramente. Yo solo asiento ante esto y dejo escapar un pequeño ajam, y regreso hacia donde me encontraba momentos antes.

Nadie pareció notarlo, pero yo sí, Inuyasha se encontraba atento a la conversación, y al parecer sus orejas gachas me confirmaron la sospecha de que se encontraba triste, porque pensaba que sería excluido de mis regalos, por lo de la otra noche. Suspiro casi insonoramente, si supiera…que escogí lo suyo antes que lo de mis amigos, y aprieto mis manos con enfado sobre mi falda.

Debería de dejarlo así, y por Dios que debería hacerlo, pero soy débil, débil ante él, no puedo hacerlo sentir mal y mucho menos sufrir. Sin esperar a que mis propios pensamientos me hagan arrepentirme después, regreso a la mochila y extraigo un pequeño contenedor y a diferencia de con los demás; me levanto del piso con prontitud y me aproximo hacia donde se encuentra recostado.

Es fácil leer la sorpresa en sus ojos, me siento mal por ello, _¿de verdad pensaba que yo lo dejaría así?, ¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy?,_ y me agacho a su altura ignorando su mirada incrédula.

—Inuyasha…no creas que me andaba olvidando de ti, te traje esto, sé que es tu favorita…—explico colocando el empaque a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, por lo que el precisa a tomarlo entre sus manos, mirándolo de una extraña manera. —Y ahí—digo señalando mi mochila-bulto—vienen muchas más de éstas—finalizo con una sonrisa, el levanta los ojos de la copa de ramen y me observa con una mirada indescifrable.

—Ka…Kagome—murmura atropelladamente, y ante esto yo sonrío de la mejor manera que intento, sin poder impedir que un deje de tristeza se vea en mi rostro. De verdad que no quería, pero no pude evitarlo.

La tarde murió con una lentitud atormentante, ya que no pasó mucho después de que Inuyasha se quedara congelado en la misma posición y después se levantó en silencio y para nuestra sorpresa, dejó la copa de ramen en su lugar y salió. No pude evitar el sentirme triste, ¿había rechazado mi regalo?, ¿se habrá ido con Kikyou?, claro…seguro prefiere estar cerca de esa mujer, que al lado de una chiquilla gorda y que resulta una molestia.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir de la cabaña y perderme un rato por el bosque, quizás buscando la oportunidad perfecta de que algún youkai, pusiera fin a mi desafortunada existencia. Sonrío tristemente, desde hace mucho que empiezo a tener pensamientos fatalistas, estoy consciente de que eso no me trae nada bueno, pero no puedo detener el flujo de esas ideas.

Observaba en silencio el apacible sueño que tenía Shippo, hace un rato que decidió tomar una siesta y hace el mismo rato que Sango se rindió ante la intención de querer sacarme plática y se sentó al lado del monje, que para agrado de nosotros no intentó nada.

Aquel momento incómodo desapareció cuando Kaede nos anunció la cena. Suspiro con pesadez y me acerco con cuidado a Shippo y lo muevo un poco para despertarlo.

—Shippo, despierta, ya está lista la cena…—murmuro calmadamente, sonriendo ante el rostro adormilado del kitsune y me levanto por completo para acercarme a la fogata.

—Sí, si Kagome, ya voy—responde Shippo levantándose de inmediato, tallándose un poco los ojos y sin demora se aproxima a mí.

Cuando termino de entregar los platos, me doy cuenta que hice sin notar uno de más. —_Para Inuyasha_—me respondo mentalmente, mis amigos parecen notarlo, pero no dicen nada.

Miro con desagrado la olla en donde se encontraba la comida, casi lo olvidaba ¿Qué me pasa?, casi llego a servirme, y mi mente maquina a mil por hora buscando rápidamente una excusa, la ausencia de Inuyasha puede ser una buena.

Pero antes de que llegara siquiera a pronunciarla, Inuyasha entra en la cabaña, alertándonos con el pequeño sonido que ocasiona la cortina de la puerta. Nos giramos al instante mirándolo con curiosidad. Y yo encerrando el verdadero motivo en mis ojos. _¿Habrá ido con ella?_

El parece apenarse al sentirse observado y se sonroja levemente, desviando la mirada. Se acerca hacia mí y de pronto su mano me ofrece un paquete de buen tamaño envuelto en un pañuelo rojo. Me siento de verdad sorprendida ante esto, y mis amigos parecen ser víctimas del mutismo.

Sin aún recuperarme de la impresión, acerco mis temblorosas manos hacia el presente, e Inuyasha lo deposita con una delicadeza impropia de él en ellas, aún sin mirarme directamente. Al sentir el peso del envoltorio, lo acerco hacia mí para poder abrirlo y miro con disimulo a mis amigos, que al instante de sentir mi mirada, regresan su atención hacia sus alimentos retomando su trivial plática.

Con cuidado desanudo el moño que mantenía unido el pañuelo y encuentro una cajita de bento adentro de ella, muy bonita por cierto…se ve bastante elegante, de un color negro azabache y con estampados de un cerezo deshojándose por una suave brisa, los pétalos continuaban hasta llegar a las otras caras de la caja y se perdían en una esquina. Me recuerda al instante una que vi en un anticuario, y que me abstuve de comprar gracias a su exorbitante precio.

Sin querer hacer esperar a Inuyasha, abro la cajita encontrando dentro de ella unos panecillos dulces, bolas de arroz y una porción de guisado. Mis ojos se abren de la sorpresa y casi al instante lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos. Inuyasha lo nota de inmediato y se muestra afligido.

—¡Ka…Kagome!, ¿no te gusta?, puedo tirarlo y traerte otra cosa…yo…—no le dejo terminar cuando casi al instante coloco la cajita en un lugar seguro y me lanzo sobre él apresándolo entre mis brazos, aumentando la intensidad del abrazo al restregar mi rostro con suavidad contra su perfil.

—¡Muchas gracias Inuyasha!, ¡es lo más lindo que nadie pudo haber hecho por mí!—chillo aún sin soltarlo, sintiendo como la parte del rostro de Inuyasha que tenía contacto con mi mejilla se calentaba en milésimas de segundo.

—¡Keh!, tonta…no es para tanto—murmura, llevando su mano hacia la parte de detrás de mi cabeza, en una breve correspondencia hacia mi acto. Me hubiera gustado seguir así, pero un breve atisbo de inteligencia, me recuerda que no estamos solos, si no en medio de la cabaña de Kaede, y con nuestros amigos mirándonos.

Me separo casi de inmediato de él, con el rostro a punto de reventa por lo rojo que se encontraba y me di cuenta que Inuyasha se encontraba igual o peor que yo, mirando con furia contenida hacia detrás de mí. De manera mecánica giro mi cuello hacia la derecha, encontrándome con mis amigos que tenían a medio camino de su boca los palillos y nos miraban con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Al instante elaboro mi peor mirada amenazadora y ésta parece regresarlos a la normalidad de golpe, haciéndolos regresar a sus asuntos.

Después de eso dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y regreso mi cabeza hacia su posición natural, encontrándome con un muy sonrojado Inuyasha. Sonrío casi por costumbre y me levanto de mi lugar, tomando su mano derecha, jalándolo conmigo, el se levanta al acto y se deja dirigir.

Me vuelvo a sentar, pero ahora de espaldas a una de las paredes de la cabaña y le indico con la mirada que se siente al lado mío, cosa que él después de unos segundos hace.

—E…era de mi madre, me la dio justo el último día que la vi, cuando…me pidió que huyera…—explica con voz quebrada Inuyasha, casi al instante se me cae el corazón a los pies y me siento verdaderamente culpable de hacerlo recordar esas cosas, y aprieto con delicadeza la mano que aún mantenía cautiva por la mía, dándole a entender mi apoyo incondicional.

—¿Debe de significar mucho para ti el dármelo no?, te lo agradezco mucho Inuyasha, lo cuidaré mucho…—aseguro apretando con delicadeza la cajita entre mis manos. El asiente tímidamente, aún sin perder su enrojecimiento.

Aprovechando que él había desviado la mirada hacia el lado contrario, pude ver los alimentos y durante la duración de una breve milésima de segundo, una mueca de repugnancia se mostró en mi rostro y desapareció de la misma manera. No es porque tuviera mal aspecto o algo así, al contrario, se veía espectacular, como si de un comercial de cocina se tratara; si no que, no puedo comer, ¡no puedo, no puedo!, no puedo romper mi compromiso, quiero ser perfecta, perfecta para él, quiero que deje de llamarme fea o gorda. Y aunque él me haya traído esto, no quiere decir que deje de pensarlo, quizás piense que es la única manera de agradarme. De inmediato descarto la idea de rechazar educadamente su regalo, no, me vendría olvidando de que me hablara en semanas. Entonces…

A mí mente volvió mi conversación con Sue, y recuerdo que mencionó en algún momento a Mía…¿vomitar?, lo describió como algo desagradable para ella, y de verdad que lo era, pero momentos como estos no pueden ser desperdiciados; y de la misma manera no puedo perder el poco trabajo que llevo.

—Inuyasha, ¿tú preparaste la comida?—pregunto con voz baja, evitando que mis amigos pudieran escuchar algo, no quisiera que después Inuyasha se sintiera avergonzado. Él parece despertar de un letargo y gira su cuello para mirarme de frente.

—¿Huh?, ah, sí…yo la hice—parece que enrojece de nuevo y desvía la mirada de nuevo.—¡keh!, deberías de saber que yo se cocinar muy bien…—agrega arrogantemente, con la intención de olvidar su vergüenza.

—Bueno…entonces, vamos a comer los dos…—señalo haciendo el ademán de levantarme para ir por unos palillos, pero él me detiene al tomar la caja y sacar de una lateral un juego y luego al darle la vuelta a la cajita, sacar otro. El parece observarlos durante un momento y luego me ofrece unos. Yo me vuelvo a acomodar y los tomo sin dudarlo.

Con una breve mirada puedo darme cuenta de que los de Inuyasha están más desgastados que los que me dio, los míos parecen nuevos…

—Esos eran los que utilizaba mi madre, por eso están mejor conservados que los míos, además no hubo nadie en este tiempo que llegara a utilizarlos como para que se desgastaran…—añade al final con un tono mal disimulado de tristeza. Se me oprime el corazón ante esto y aprieto de nuevo nuestras manos que se encontraban escondidas por la manga de su haori.

—Intentaré cuidarlos, no sé si soy tan cuidadosa como tu mamá, pero ahora si tendrán uso—expreso con un tono alegre, disfrutando de la grata sonrisa que él me regala, sin duda es difícil sacarle sonrisas, pero este tipo de cosas lo logran, estoy dispuesta a repetirlo el número de veces que sean necesarias.

El bento se acabó pronto, yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo de comer despacio a pesar de la atroz hambre que sufría, y permití disimuladamente que Inuyasha se comiera la mayor parte, no quería que si por una u otra cosa, no podía cumplir mi cometido, al menos tendría el consuelo de que no fue mucho el error.

Inuyasha aún tenía hambre, por lo que le recordé que había dejado su plato en un lado de la fogata y se levantó cual rayo por él. Cuando estuvo allá, Miroku recibió un golpe en la cabeza sin razón aparente e Inuyasha volvió con cara de perro rabioso y con un increíble sonrojo en su rostro y no fue difícil el darse por enterado de la verdadera causa de ese golpe.

Y casi sin darnos cuenta la noche se cernió sobre nosotros, y el sueño comenzó a hacer mella entre mis compañeros, me levanté de un lado de Inuyasha invitándolo con la mirada a seguirme y al llegar a mi mochila saqué mi bolsa de dormir y la extendí en el suelo.

Sango le pidió a Kirara el transformarse para descansar en su costado y Miroku hizo lo mismo aunque del otro lado de la gata. Kaede se dirigió a su propio futón y Shippo se acurrucó a un lado mío y cuando entré a la bolsa ya todas las luces se encontraban apagadas. Inuyasha se sentó recargando su espalda en la pared que se encontraba próxima a mí y cerró los ojos.

Yo lo imité, aunque haciendo el esfuerzo de ir bajando la intensidad de mi respiración para poder engañar a Inuyasha respecto a mi sueño y poder cumplir con lo que quería. Cuando creí que habían pasado suficientes minutos, salí con delicadeza de debajo de las cobijas y para mi frustración Shippo despertó.

—¿A dónde vas Kagome?—pregunta con tono adormilado, sin abrir por completo los ojos. Yo maldije en mi mente en todos los idiomas que conocía y me apresuré a contestar lo más coherente que me vino a la mente.

—Voy al baño Shippo, en un rato regreso…—respondo en voz baja, sabiendo que el movimiento en las orejas de Inuyasha no fue coincidencia y me alegro de haber dicho eso, ya que así Inuyasha no me seguiría.

Salí de la cabaña en silencio, alejándome lo más posible del agudo oído de Inuyasha, cuando creí llegar a un lugar adecuado, me pongo de frente a un árbol y sin esperar más, introduzco dos de mis dedos dentro de mi boca, sin saber bien como realizar la acción.

¿Venga como se hace?, en la página decía que introduciendo dos dedos en tu garganta ya vomitarías…¡ya sé!, pensé antes de llevar más allá la punta de mis dedos, alcanzando mi garganta y haciendo presión en una especie de lámina de carne que encontré ahí activé el reflejo y el vómito se vino violentamente, donde apenas y alcancé a sacar mis dedos para no mancharme.

Repetí el proceso algunas veces más hasta que solo devolvía ácidos, por lo que decidí dejarlo por la paz. Me acerqué a un riachuelo que corría cerca de donde estaba y tomé una generosa cantidad de agua en mis manos y me enjuagué para quitarme el sabor desagradable. Recordándome que de ahora en adelante debía cuidar mucho mis dientes, si no quería desgastarlos. Bebí algo del vital líquido para calmar mi estómago y me propuse volver.

Cuando había divisado la cabaña Inuyasha me salió al paso dándome un susto de muerte.

—¡Ah Inuyasha!, ¡casi me matas de un susto!—exclamo enfadada, él me mira con una ceja alzada y después pierde ese gesto para mostrarse preocupado.

—¿Estás enferma?, ¿O te cayó mal mi comida?—pregunta sin rodeos, el pánico aflora mi interior y también el enfado también, el parece darse cuenta de esa última y se muestra asustado.

—¿Acaso estabas espiándome maldito cerdo?—rugo sin preocuparme por la intensidad de mi grito, Inuyasha se muestra de verdad preocupado por mi reacción y comienza a realizar ademanes exagerados con los brazos.

—¡No, no!, ¡es que tengo muy buen oído!, además el olor es bastante penetrante…—se defiende, sin dejar de realizar los gestos desesperados. Yo me muestro ajena a esto y prosigo con lo que pensaba.

—¡Siéntate!—chillo con buen volumen, sintiendo una especie de placer sádico cuando el rostro de Inuyasha tuvo su acostumbrado encuentro con el suelo. —¡Ya nadie puede tener momentos de intimidad!—reclamo mirándolo amenazadoramente, el me mira con miedo desde el piso y se prepara a continuar.

—¡No fue mi intención!, ¡yo solo quiero saber si estás bien!—explica levantándose del suelo tomándome de los hombros y sacudiéndome un poco. Mirándome a los ojos, me sorprendo de sobremanera, sus ojos muestran incertidumbre, preocupación y algo de rabia. Esto me hace reaccionar olvidando mi enojo y me hace sentirme apenada.

—Lo siento Inuyasha…es que me sentía un poco mal en la mañana, porque ayer comí cosas que no debía, porque me caen muy pesadas y pues no había comido más que caldo, pero cuando trajiste este detalle, no pude evitar comerlo, fuiste demasiado hermoso como para arruinarlo con mi debilidad—aseguro con un tono afligido, que no era del todo fingido, ya que de verdad no pude rechazarlo, el me mira apenado y me suelta.

—Lo siento Kagome, ¡me hubieras dicho tonta, y te preparaba algo más!—asegura mostrándose ligeramente enfadado, metiendo sus manos en las mangas.

—Pero no quería arruinar tu detalle…—respondo con dulzura, mirando con emoción como sus orejitas se movieron un poco ante esto y se sonrojaba poderosamente.

—¡Keh!, para la próxima dímelo, no me enfadaría por eso…—expresa dándose la vuelta—ahora regresemos, debes dormir—finaliza comenzando a caminar, y yo lo sigo prácticamente por inercia.

Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, casi me descubre…siento una punzada en mi estómago, me siento de verdad mal, el estarle mintiendo a Inuyasha, el preocuparlo. De repente detengo mi marcha y lo miro seriamente, ¿está mal que yo lo haga preocuparse por mí?, ¿Qué sienta la incertidumbre de pensar que sucede conmigo y no saberlo?, no…el necesita saber cómo se siente, conocer la desesperación de no saber qué hacer. Vuelvo a empezar a caminar cuando vi que Inuyasha se detuvo a ver qué sucedía.

¿Está mal pedir un poco de su atención?, me respondo mentalmente no, es necesario, y si para eso tengo que dejar de comer para que cuide de mí, y que vea lo perfecta que estoy siendo, deje de ir con Kikyou.

A pesar de mis oscuros pensamientos, no pude evitar que un mareo fuerte nublara mi vista y pusiera en riesgo mi equilibrio, por lo que me detengo de nuevo y llevo la mano derecha a mi frente, intentando contener la desagradable sensación. La cabeza me da vueltas y siento como si el piso se moviera y a mí me estuvieran jalando.

De repente siento una mano sobre mi hombro, y me hace mirarlo a pesar de aún no recuperarme. Obviamente se trata de Inuyasha, pero su mirada no es la misma, se muestra preocupada si, pero en el fondo de sus ojos encuentro aflicción, e ¿impotencia?, no puedo estar muy segura, mi vista aún no se recupera por completo. Con un rápido movimiento, me endereza y pasa su brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y me levanta en brazos.

Esto me sorprende, no tuve que pedírselo, pero al sentir de nuevo el ataque del mareo, recargo mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando como su corazón comienza una carrera intentando alcanzar el mío. Levanto la mirada hacia Inuyasha y puedo ver cómo está fuertemente sonrojado y mantiene la quijada tensa, y no puedo evitar sonreír ante esa visión. Sin embargo ¿Por qué no puedo dejar pasar esta fuerte presión en el pecho que causa la culpa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Hola!, bien…después de…¿Cuándo tiempo?, eh creo que no lo sé, ¡revisaré!, desde hace casi 3 meses, de verdad lo siento. ¿Qué podría decir?, en general esta historia es difícil de escribir, ya que me hace romperme mucho la cabeza recordando detalles y el estárselos colocando a Kagome, para que queden bien…no quiero cometer OoC, yo pienso que si Kagome de verdad sufriera de esto, se sentiría culpable de hacer sentir mal a Inuyasha y a la vez, pensaría que se lo merecía._

_Como ya sabrán, esta historia es algo complicada y hace tiempo que se me fue el hilo de la historia, por lo que batallé un poco en recuperarlo, ¡pero ya!, siéntanse felices ya lo recuperé._

_Como siempre, les aviso que planeo continuar la historia que sigue en tiempo a esta y se trata de…¡Dolor más allá de lo físico!, sip tengo que hacer el lemon, se que se los debo…además es de vital importancia para la línea de la historia. _

_Por cierto quiero dar un aviso respecto a Las pulgas y las fiestas no se llevan…quiero decirles que tanto mi amiga Mikura700 y yo nos encontramos muy apenadas por no haberlo podido continuar, pero es que mi amiga tiene algunos problemas para continuarlo, y se mantiene temporalmente pausado. No puedo continuarlo yo ya que es el turno de Miku y pues…ella me ha pedido que permita que sea ella quien pueda disculparse, así que no desesperen, lo continuaremos, no lo dejaremos así. _

_Los invito a que visiten mi perfil y busquen el resto de mis historias, les aviso también que tengo un par de historias en el horno, una de Inuyasha (Inuyasha y Kagome) y otra de Dragon Ball Z, (Gokú y Milk), y aclaro desde ahora, esa última no se trata de un crossover, y de ahora en adelante pretendo terminarlas antes de publicarlas, para no caer en tardanzas. _

_Les adelantaré los nombres, la de Inuyasha se llama…Un amor bajo el filo de las espadas y la de Dragon Ball se llama…Si no lo hago por ti entonces que sea por mí, y como siempre el drama romance son los principales protagonistas de estas mis historias._

_Estoy a su disposición y si gustan pueden contactarme vía Review o vía mensaje, como gusten, siempre estoy pendiente de mis historias y de verdad estoy apenada por dejarles esperar tanto. ¡Ah y casi lo olvidaba!, hubo un error en cuanto a Por ti volveré a vivir y por ello deberé borrarla…¡ja! Mentira, no se crean, solo sé que se mostró en como actualizada, pero ya descubrí la razón. Verán, es que como dije me mantengo pendiente de ellas y vi que el capítulo de Un acontecimiento de negras proporciones se encontraba incompleto, por lo que procedí a borrar el capítulo y poner el que si estaba completo, y ¡paf! Apareció en los primeros de como si lo hubiera actualizado perdón._

_Lamento decirles que no lo continuaré hasta darles paso a los demás, ya que si sigo aplazándolos pues perderé el hilo de la historia y ahí sí que voy a sufrir…_

_¡Muchas gracias por leerme y de verdad aprecio que aún me lean!, tardo demasiado…¡por cierto antes de que lo olvide!, la información respecto a cómo vomitar, RUEGO que no la lleven a práctica, este fic busca el evitar esos trastornos al mostrar como una persona va lentamente autodestruyéndose con la anorexia así que ¡NO LO INTENTEN EN CASA!, ya parezco programa de juegos extremos…pero tengo que decirlo._

_¡Sin más que decir me despido y rompo este flash informativo!_

_Besos…_


	5. Muñequita de Porcelana

Muñequita de Porcelana

"_Cada vez que no tengo fuerza, cierro los ojos y te imagino contemplándome perfecta…"_

_Frase "Ana"_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, por lo tanto esta historia solo se trata de un simple medio de entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro.

Las horas se dejaban caer como dolorosos grilletes sobre sus muñecas, parecía que iba a ser un día normal, y había comenzado como tal, pero desde luego la ocasión tenía que presentarse y arruinarlo todo.

Observo de manera ausente el fuego que bailaba en extravagantes coreografías sin fin, atraje mis piernas hacia mí con un movimiento lento y desganado, y las abracé con fuerza, enterrando mi barbilla sobre la cuenca que se formaba en la diferencia entre ambas rodillas. Me mantengo completamente ajena al exterior encerrada en mis desagradables pensamientos.

_¿Mi progreso?_

_O querrán decir mi camino hacía desgraciarme la vida…_

Se ha vuelto una infaltable rutina mi ausencia de apetito, o bueno…la verdad es que no existe tal, puesto que _yo_ me había obligado a hacerlo. Siendo sincera consigo misma, cada día se cuesta más atractiva y ofrecida la opción de olvidarse de todo, y volver a vivir su vida tan mediocre como antes. La idea de verdad que me tentaba y ocasionaba verdaderas batallas épicas en mi subconsciente, los protagonistas principales…mi sentido común y la estupidez.

Estaba consiente de ello; casi tanto como que el cielo era azul y las mentiras duelen, era una verdadera estupidez todo lo que hacía, iba en contra de su propio instinto de supervivencia; echaba por tierra tantos años de evolución, en donde se supone que el humano superó al animal por poseer la capacidad de razonar. Pero no conocía ningún animal que se dejara morir patéticamente de hambre solo por verse bello.

Por las mañanas la palabra desayuno resultaba una burla para la comida que hacía ella, no era más que una simple y triste galleta de avena reducida en azúcar y una fruta así como un galón de agua; mientras que en las tardes, optaba por la opción de poner a prueba sus dotes de actriz y hacerme la loca aprovechando la menor ocasión que para lograr mi traicionera treta.

Era simple y fácil, tal cual un juego de niños, consistía en que cuando Inuyasha no se encontrara mirando; que era bastante a menudo por pelear con el pequeño demonio zorro, lo mandaba con un pase directo y sin escalas a besar al bienaventurado suelo, que desgraciadamente recibía mayores beneficios que yo misma. Sabía que no debía desaprovechar esa situación.

Y con una discreción de la que no sabía era dueña, coloco más de la mitad de mi ración en el plato del caído Inuyasha, asegurándome de no ser descubierta en ningún momento, desde luego; al final dejó el resto en el plato argumentando vagamente que me encuentro satisfecha.

Pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por cumplir mi meta, hay una comida que simplemente no puedo evitar ni postergar, y esa es la cena, sorprendentemente Inuyasha ha tomado la costumbre de cocinar algún platillo él mismo, y colocarlo en la cajita de bento que era de su madre y por las noche sin falta nos reuníamos a comer, el único momento del día donde nos encontrábamos solos, únicamente con la compañía del otro.

Y obviamente; si existiera una lista de las cosas que jamás haría, y me viera obligada a hacerlas, seguramente se trataría de la penúltima, ya que la última siempre sería el abandonar a Inuyasha. Esta rutina era demasiado especial como para echarla a perder con mis estupideces.

Definitivamente no podía despreciar un acto tan dulce como el que me proporcionaba mi amado, aunque aún no sé que nombre otorgarle a ese detalle, desconozco la razón precisa por la cual lo hace; pero no estoy dispuesta a desperdiciar ningún acercamiento de su parte, por mínimo y frustrante que pueda resultar.

Pero vamos, de verás que soy una reverenda imbécil, yo acá preocupada por sus sentimientos, dudas y flaquezas, por lo que pudiera pensar de mí, y él…¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Había llegado al_ asunto_, sí al asunto en cuestión, ¿Cuál era la razón por la que se encontraba sola como el perro?

Ah sí, porque apenas había amainado el terrible sol, e Inuyasha se detuvo poniéndose tieso como una tabla, tal pareciera que le ocurriera algo o se hubiera olvidado de algo. Cuando yo, como buena persona metiche que soy, me acerqué a él preocupada para preguntarle cual era la razón de su acción, pero me encontré contrariada al notar como él reaccionó intempestivamente, poniéndose repentinamente nervioso, desviando la mirada.

—No pasa nada Kagome, parece que se viene la lluvia, lo mejor será que acampemos…—articula con un porte nervioso y exaltado.

Había planeado el preguntarle más al respecto, cuando Shippo se lanzó a mis brazos al iluminarse el cielo de manera abrupta por un enorme relámpago, siendo seguido casi de manera instantánea por el atronador sonido del trueno, que desgarró el cielo nocturno.

—Creo que hay que hacerle caso a Inuyasha—suspira Sango, recogiendo con prontitud su boomerang, y colocándoselo al hombro. Se gira hacia el monje haciendo un mudo señalamiento, y este asiente, siguiéndola.

Inuyasha salta con rapidez, seguramente buscando un refugio, se pierde durante unos segundos en los árboles, hasta que escuchamos el grito de él, avisándonos que su búsqueda a sido fructífera. Antes de que consiguiera dar un par de pasos, el albino estaba de vuelta delante de mí, y sin pedir permiso me toma por la cintura, y con varios saltos llegamos a nuestro destino.

En buen tiempo lo encontramos, las gotas han comenzado ha caer, y llegaron a humedecer ligeramente nuestra ropa. Una vez adentro, me suelto del agarre de Inuyasha y llevo mi mochila hacia el fondo de la cueva, donde distinguí algunas ramas secas; con un encendedor y algunos papeles logré en un instante una fogata improvisada.

Los chicos parecieron agradecer este gesto, ya que dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio y se acercaron ansiosos al fuego.

—En un rato regreso—acotó simplemente Inuyasha, sin esperar ninguna respuesta salió del cubil, sin importarle que estuviera comenzando a llover. Nadie hizo ningún comentario, inconscientemente, busqué dentro de la mochila la cajita de bento, la cual, desde luego no encontré.

_Vaya…así que fue ha conseguir la cena de nuevo; no era necesario ahora que esta lloviendo, en fin, supongo que al fin podré comer algo, no he comido nada en el día…_

_Aún así no es suficiente…_

Me sentí asustada al escuchar esa voz, gire mi cabeza con rapidez hacia los lados, buscando la reacción de mis compañeros ante esa voz. Nada, ninguno del cuarteto parecía haber escuchado nada, Miroku y Sango parecían hablar calmadamente y Shippo jugaba con Kirara.

¿De donde vino esa voz?, me preguntaba bastante contrariada, hasta que la posible respuesta llegó a mí como un balde de agua fría.

¿Está en mi mente?

_Lo que haces aún no es suficiente, si sigues así nunca conseguirás ser perfecta…_

Resonó de nuevo aquella misteriosa voz, sonaba cansada, cavernosa, pero a la vez atrayente, sí, de una manera quizás retorcida, aquel sonido resultaba de alguna manera llamativo.

¿Aún no es suficiente?, eso me queda claro, pero…no puedo simplemente dejar de comer, en el desayuno estamos todos; si bien, como casi nada, acaso una fruta, una galletita y ya. Mientras que la comida es fácil de evitar, pero la cena; esa definitivamente es la única de la cual no me puedo zafar.

_Y de la que tampoco me gustaría, ni pienso remotamente hacerlo._

Inuyasha se esfuerza mucho en preparar los alimentos, aún no sé en que momento lo hará, pero me doy cuenta que en el transcurso del día desaparece una o dos veces, y tarda un poco en volver; me supongo que en ese momento hace todo. Por ejemplo, sé que en este momento a eso salió, es demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo, y a la vez tímido como para que yo lo supiera.

Bah, tampoco es como si los demás no lo sospecharan, pero en fin, así es Inuyasha, y así lo quiero.

_¿A pesar de que se interpone en tu meta?_

Frunzo el ceño al escuchar eso, él no se interpone en mi meta, _es por él que existe esta meta_, sí, por él, por nadie más, bueno…tal vez puede que un poco por mí, pero es principalmente por él. Inuyasha está tan acostumbrado a la perfección de Kikyou que simplemente no puede esperar algo menos que eso, y mucho menos gustar.

_Pero Kikyou está muerta…_

_Peor aún, siendo un cadáver te supera, ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?_

Esa última oración logró desanimarme en demasía. Es verdad, aún siendo un cadáver, o aún menos que un cadáver, resultaba más atractiva que yo ante los ojos de Inuyasha. Definitivamente, no existe algo más desmotivante que eso; tenía que aceptarlo, Inuyasha aún prefería la compañía de Kikyou por encima de la mía, fuera malvada o no, le tratara mal o no.

Basta…ya no quiero seguir rompiéndome la cabeza y el autoestima yo sola, observo la boca de la cueva y me doy cuenta que amainó la lluvia; me giro para observar a mis amigos y me doy cuenta que ya ni siquiera estaban hablando, ya que Miroku estaba en el piso con un chichón enorme, y Sango estaba que hervía del coraje.

_Vaya…me fui durante mucho tiempo._

—Iré a buscar a Inuyasha—declaré levantándome al instante, mi amiga se giró a verme y asintió, Shippo gritó algo, y el monje por obvias razones no dijo nada.

—Ve con cuidado Kagome, parece que volverá a empezar a llover—advirtió mi amiga con algo de preocupación impresa en sus ojos. Yo me limité a asentir y salgo con cuidado de la cueva.

Apenas pasados unos minutos me arrepentí de no haber salido con algún abrigo, estaba un viento helado, que calaba los huesos, así como una humedad tremenda, que esponjaba mi cabello y el cielo totalmente negro; amenazando con descargarse de nuevo en breve.

Intenté concentrarme lo más posible en el aura de mi querido Inuyasha, para poder salir cuanto antes de ahí, se encontraba cerca, seguramente ya no tardaba mucho en llegar con él. Al llegar a unos arbustos, logré tener una visión de él, se encontraba en cuclillas cerrando lo que entendía era la cajita de bento, y al parecer se preparaba para regresar. Seguramente no me había detectado por el olor a lluvia y tierra mojada.

Me preparé para avisarle que me encontraba aquí, he hice el ademán de salir de los arbustos, cuando una cazadora de almas pasó delante de Inuyasha.

Me estanqué en automático, abrí los ojos expectante, esperando que haría Inuyasha. Él pareció reproducir mi reacción, ya que se quedó tieso, con los ojos muy abiertos, observando a la criatura, la serpiente continuó su camino, no sin antes acariciar el rostro de él con su azuloso cuerpo.

No puedo evitar pensar lo siniestro y asqueroso que te toquen esas criaturas; si lo sabré yo, que he sido atrapada por varias de ellas.

Su rostro pareció verse contrariado, entre regresar a nuestro refugio o seguirla, he incluso llegó a bajar la mirada hacia su carga. Me sentí feliz cuando hizo el ademán de acercarse hacia donde me encontraba yo, pero de pronto, otra serpiente pasó, y todo supe que todo se había ido al garete.

Sentí un doloroso escozor en mi pecho, al ver como el viraba a la izquierda, siguiendo a aquel animal infernal. Me debatí internamente entre seguirlo o no, pero como ya es bien conocido, mi lado masoquista salió a relucir, y decidí seguirlo.

No era difícil hacerlo, ya que a pesar que él me llevaba ventaja, no parecía ir muy rápido, los árboles nos rodeaban de manera silenciosa, y la naturaleza no profería ningún sonido que nos distrajera de nuestra misión, de pronto llegamos a un claro, donde no había muchos árboles, salvo uno bastante frondoso.

Las luces de aquellos animales, aparentemente eran bastante más escasas de lo que es comúnmente, pero eso solo implicaba que su dueña se encontraba ahí. Y así era, para mi sorpresa, Kikyou no se encontraba recostada en las ramas como es su costumbre, si no que se encontraba sentada en el piso, recargada en el tronco de aquel árbol.

Inuyasha al tener contacto visual con ella, aumentó el paso hasta llegar frente a ella, yo me detuve a una distancia no tan lejana, ya que la vegetación no se encontraba tan retirada del claro, lo que me permitía, ver y escuchar; bajo el cobijo de un árbol y varios arbustos.

—Kikyou…¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó Inuyasha con un tono mal disimulado de preocupación, arrodillándose de inmediato frente a ella.

Ella parece dejar de observar al vacío, y gira lentamente su cabeza, para dirigirle una de sus acostumbradas miradas taciturnas.

—Viniste Inuyasha...—hace una pausa—sinceramente no esperaba que lo hicieras—manifiesta mirándolo con los ojos entreabiertos, como si se encontrara cansada.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?, ¡sabes que siempre estoy para ti!—rebate con un tono medianamente enfadado, apretando los puños contra el césped. Kikyou permaneció impasible ante su arranque y solamente evitó su mirada.

—¿De verdad quieres que te diga porqué?—responde con voz indiferente, levantando su mirada para verlo a la cara. Inuyasha parece perturbado ante esa contestación, ya que se va ligeramente para atrás, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿A que se refiere con eso?, ¿hablará de mí?

Que equivocada se encontraba, helo aquí, sin importarle nada más que ella.

—¿No respondes nada?, lo sabía…—murmura con voz suave, siendo apenas escuchada por mí.

—Pero estoy aquí—musita con un palpable tono dolido, colocando con suavidad su mano sobre la helada de Kikyou, recibiendo un pequeño sobresalto de parte de ella.

Parece verse en un debate interior, ya que durante algunos instantes se quedó quieta, simplemente observando la mano de Inuyasha por encima de la suya.

—Es verdad…—sonríe casi de manera inexistente, siendo este gesto recibido con sorpresa de parte de Inuyasha, quien corresponde de manera más abierta su sonrisa.

Permanecen unos instantes así, que a mi parecer se vuelven una dolorosa y apremiante eternidad, ¿Cómo puede permanecer tanto tiempo así con ella, y se enfada o se sonroja cuando yo le demuestro algo de cariño?

—¿Sabes?, me son muy molestos los días de lluvia, porque casi no hay almas para poder alimentarme…—formula de repente Kikyou, rompiendo el silencio, Inuyasha reacciona y se sienta a su lado, sin soltar su mano.

Parece recordar algo, y se pone a buscar a su alrededor con desesperación, hasta que da con el paquete que lo vi envolver con anterioridad. Lo sostiene entre sus manos, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se gira de nuevo a verla; encontrándose con su fría mirada de siempre.

Mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente, e incluso mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de aquella sustancia tan molesta, llamada lágrimas. ¿Hará lo que creo?

—Mira Kikyou, aquí traigo comida, ¿quieres?, podemos compartirlo…—ofrece Inuyasha con voz suave y dulce, una faceta para mí completamente desconocida en él, deshaciendo el nudo del pañuelo, mostrando la cajita de bento de su madre.

Kikyou parece sorprenderse por eso, ya que sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, pero no tarda nada en recuperar su porte anterior, e incluso podría decirse que más triste.

Suelta la mano de Inuyasha y se gira ligeramente para evitar mirarlo, acción que deja sumamente confundido a Inuyasha, y cabe decir dolido.

—¿No quieres…?—pero fue interrumpido por ella.

—Inuyasha…pareces olvidar que estoy muerta, no puedo comer comida humana…—manifiesta con la voz ciertamente teñida de incertidumbre, sin mirarlo aún.

Inuyasha parece sentirse mal por haber dicho eso, y se queda estático sin saber como reaccionar, Kikyou se gira a verlo al no escuchar ninguna reacción de parte de él, y se sorprende en sobremanera al ver como él arroja a un lado la caja con cierto desdén, regando sin cuidado su contenido por el húmedo pasto.

—Entonces yo tampoco comeré nada, por lo menos esta noche que estaré contigo…—declaró con convicción sin preocuparse ni un ápice por su acción, ni porque la cajita hubiera podido romperse.

Kikyou no pudo evitar mostrarse muy sorprendida por su acción, y tampoco pudo evitar que una muy pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento se generara en su blanquizco rostro.

—Gracias…—susurró rompiendo la distancia que les separaba y se recarga en su hombro, siendo correspondida por él, que se acomoda mejor para que ella quedara entre sus piernas, recargada en su pecho, siendo abrazada con delicadeza por él.

No puedo negar que es una escena conmovedora, y muy dulce, y ahora me doy cuenta que las lágrimas caen como cascada por mi rostro, sin poder ser retenidas por mí. Inuyasha jamás, y lo digo sin temor a equivocarme, se ha comportado de esa manera conmigo, tan…afectuoso, comprensivo.

Eh incluso se privó de comer, su placer más sagrado, por ella…

Por ella rompió la costumbre que se había formado entre nosotros desde hacía semanas, por ella la dejó esperando esta noche, y se daba cuenta que sin dudarlo lo seguiría haciendo.

_Por una chica que no come…y tampoco se queja…una muñequita de porcelana…_

_Los ves…ella si es perfecta…ella si es una princesa…_

Le doliera lo que le doliera, era verdad, Kikyou la superaba en todo, hasta en su meta, y sin siquiera saber que está compitiendo contra ella, es ridículo.

La lluvia se dejó caer con furia sobre nosotros, aumentando su intensidad a cada segundo, Inuyasha gruñó y se quitó el haori, colocándolo como protección sobre ambos, atrayendo a Kikyou más a él. Yo no hice nada, permití que la lluvia me mojara hasta donde quisiera, solamente los observaba, buscando en Inuyasha un ápice de arrepentimiento, por mínimo que fuera.

Era la realidad, la cruel y estúpida realidad, no le había molestado en lo absoluto tirar sin cuidado uno de los recuerdos de su madre, no le había importado tampoco abandonarla a ella en la cueva, aún sabiendo que lo estaba esperando para cenar; el único momento del día donde pasaban tiempo juntos.

Pues bien…que así sea.

Si a Inuyasha le gustan las chicas así, ella no sería la que perdiera, o bien no por default.

No importaba el trabajo que le costara, no importaba si tenía que dejar de ser yo misma, ya que ser así no me daba resultado alguno, intentaría ser un tantito más como _ella_…

Me doy la vuelta sin molestarme en secar mis ojos, y regreso por donde vine, aquí no hago más que sobrar y estorbar.

El camino se vuelve interminable, y en mi cabeza no hay más que la romántica escena de la que fui testigo, lo que daría por tener un momento así con él; lo que daría por que me abrazara de esa manera, que me hablara así, que me cuidara como a ella…

Al llegar a la cueva, me adentro torpemente, encontrando a todos despiertos, me doy cuenta como se alarman al verme con la cara llena de lágrimas y con aún más saliendo. Sango se levanta al instante, con el ademan de abrazarme, pero yo la esquivo, dirigiéndole una triste mirada, ella se muestra contrariada por eso; pero de cualquier forma no le doy tiempo de decir nada más, me voy directo a mi bolsa de dormir, donde me meto y la cierro hasta mi fleco, rogando a Dios que Shippo no quisiera dormir conmigo.

No paré de llorar en ningún momento, y pude sentir la mirada de mis amigos gran parte de la noche pero no se atrevieron a molestarme. Sabía que les preocupaba, Sango se durmió con Shippo, ya que este no pensaba hacerlo hasta que ella lo obligó, y Miroku todavía permaneció un poco más despierto, esperando…esperándome.

No sé con exactitud en que momento quedé dormida, pero por la mañana mi despertador sonó exactamente a las siete, no tenía deseos ni de abrir los ojos, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo.

Hice el desayuno como acostumbro, y de la misma manera, abrí mi mochila sacando un durazno de ella, y mi botella de agua. El durazno me lo termino con una lentitud torturante, debido al hambre atroz que tenía, pero sabía que entre más lento que coma, más pronto me llenaré. Y para finalizar me bebo de un golpe toda el agua.

El desayuno consistía en algo de arroz y un poco de sopa de lata. Demasiadas calorías de las que me podía permitir. Serví cuatro platos, y de mi mochila saqué una lata de comida de gatos para Kirara.

Sabía que todos me miraba con pena, tristeza, compasión, y _lástima_. Soy patética, me quedé esperando toda la noche, y no volvió. Obviamente saben a que se debe mi deplorable ánimo, y desde luego saben la razón por la cual él no está aquí. Pero nadie dijo nada, y agradezco eso, el plato de Inuyasha se quedó sin tocar, esperando que él venga a comerlo.

Pero me quedé esperando, mejor lo tomé, mientras recogían mis amigos el campamento, y comenzamos a caminar, seguro él nos alcanzaba en el camino.

Cerca de las once de la mañana se escucharon los gritos de Inuyasha llamándonos, los chicos voltearon a reclamarle la tardanza, pero él simplemente los ignoró. Pasados algunos segundos, llegó a ponerse a mi lado.

—Hey Kagome que…—antes de que pudiera terminar, le di el plato de manera tosca, chocando éste contra su pecho, siendo tomado por sus manos de manera torpe, él se quedó paralizado ante esta acción ciertamente agresiva de mi parte, pero no demostré ninguna emoción en mi rostro, tal como a él le gustaba.

—Deberías de comer, después de todo, ayer no pudiste comer nada…—señalé con la voz completamente indiferente, y sin generar un solo gesto en mi rostro.

Comencé a caminar ignorando por completo que Inuyasha se quedó paralizado en el mismo lugar, al igual que mis amigos, no importa lo que puedan estar pensando, ni tampoco esperaré a que me lo digan.

No se me acercó en el resto de la mañana, en cierta manera estoy feliz por ello, me siento demasiado mal, y no pretendo que él sienta lástima por mí. Ya con mis amigos es suficiente.

El día transcurrió sumamente rápido, otra parada para comer, donde no comí nada en absoluto, solamente cumplí con la rutina de hacer la comida y servirla, repitiendo el proceso con Inuyasha.

No pude evitar levantar la mirada al entregarle su plato, y casi me quise golpear por comportarme tan mal, al ver sus ojos observándome de una manera tan triste y arrepentida, pero desde luego, le demostraría que algo de dignidad todavía me queda.

—Kagome yo…—no supe que más iba a decir, ya que me di la vuelta dejándolo hablando solo, tomé mi botella de agua, y la fui a llenar al río, tomándomela de un solo golpe, repitiendo el proceso un par de veces más. Al girarme me di cuenta que él estaba detrás de mi, esperándome.

Que se quede esperando igual que yo me quedé ayer…

Pasé de largo junto a él, hasta que él me tomó del antebrazo, deteniéndome.

—Maldición Kagome sé porque estás así y yo…—de nuevo no lo dejé terminar ya que lo callé al mirarlo a los ojos de una manera que él conocía muy bien. Como Kikyou…

No hay necesidad de decir que me soltó al instante, quedándose estático, pasé al lado de él, y no intentó detenerme de nuevo. Fui al campamento y me senté al lado de Sango, sin masticar palabra alguna, a pesar de sus recurrentes esfuerzos de su parte por entablar plática.

Una vez que todos terminaron, sin más dilación retomamos el viaje.

La noche no tardó en llegar y habíamos alcanzado a salir de aquel bosque, mis amigos estaban acomodando las cosas del campamento y yo solo los observaba sentada en una roca.

—Kagome…¿estás bien?—escuché la voz de Sango, al igual que sentí su toque sobre mis hombros.

—Sí…—respondí simplemente, sin siquiera mirarla, para mi propia satisfacción no continuó insistiendo y se fue a alguna parte donde no la veía.

Observaba el vacío completamente anonada, tenía mucha hambre, demasiada, pero no caería tan fácil. Recogí mi botella y bebí lo que le quedaba, buscando sentir un alivio. Habría estado haciendo lo mismo más tiempo hasta que sentí una presencia a mi lado, que se dejó caer a mi lado sin preocuparle nada.

No necesitaba mirarlo para saber de quien se trataba.

Sentí un peso sobre mi regazo, y al bajar la mirada, me di cuenta que era la cajita de bento, con muchos manjares, aún mejores de los que había visto las semanas anteriores. Una fibra se removió en mi interior, la vieja Kagome hubiera interpretado esto como algo sumamente lindo y que no se podía despreciar, pero, hay ciertas cosas que deben cambiar.

La tome entre mis manos con cuidado, y sin mirarlo siquiera lo coloqué en el regazo de Inuyasha, sabiendo de sobra que el me miraba sin poder creerlo. Pero no me importó, una vez que lo dejé ahí atraje mis piernas hacia mí y las abracé, sabía lo que se me vendría encima.

—¿Pero que carajos te pasa Kagome?—exclamó sin importarle que se encontrara a mi lado, yo me esforcé en no reaccionar ante esto y mandarlo al suelo tal y como se lo merecía.

—¿Qué me pasa de qué?—me digné a contestar, solo para recordarle que seguía viva y lo escuchaba perfectamente sin necesidad de gritar.

—¿Por qué has estado así todo el día?, escucha…sé que ayer te quedaste esperando que regresara para cenar pero es que…—fue interrumpido por mí.

—¿Pero que Inuyasha?, ¿Qué vas a decir?, ¿Qué se te dio la gana no regresar o que Naraku te interceptó en el camino para invitarte a bailar la macarena?—declaré con un tono irónico lo más frío que pude, casi sin poder controlar mis ganas de gritarle y golpearlo en la cara.

—Kagome…—murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No te molestes Inuyasha, conozco la verdadera razón, lo vi desde primera fila…—lo último lo dije de manera tan ahogada que a duras penas lo pude escuchar yo. —¿Por qué te enojas?, ¿por como me comporto o porque rechazo tu cena?—pregunto retóricamente.

—Kagome yo…hice esto especialmente para ti…—respondió ahogadamente, con la caja entre sus manos.

—¿Eso significa algo para ti?, porque según pude darme cuenta ayer, no parecía significar mucho—hice una pausa, donde me miró incrédulo—te vi lanzarla al suelo, y no te importó nada, no sé porque te esfuerzas en decirme con palabras que lo que haces por mi tiene un significado si te empeñas en negarlo con tus acciones; no lo quiero, porque ayer no valió nada para ti que me quedara esperándote, porque creí que esto era algo especial entre los dos, pero me doy cuenta de la verdad, entonces no me importa el rechazarlo…—declaré con una voz monótona y esforzándome en no llorar por la gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que se agolpaban en mi pecho.

—¡Porque te portas así!—exclama tomándome de los antebrazos, agitándome casi con violencia, y yo solo lo observé con una mirada vacía y sin vida.

—¿Cómo?—pregunté esperando que tuviera los huevos de responderme.

—¡Así!, ¡Tan, tan!—rugió sin soltarme.

—¿Tan qué?—pregunté taciturna, sin hacer ningún gesto.

—¡Tan fría!, ¡tan carente de expresión!, ¡tan…!—enumeró con fiereza sacudiéndome aún.

—¿Kikyou?—completé mirándolo a los ojos con la mejor de mis frías miradas como si hablara de nada, encontrándome con su mirada desesperada, eh incluso con lágrimas agolpadas en los bordes de sus hermosos ojos dorados.

_Bah, debía estar viendo mal._

—¡Exacto!, ¡Tú no eres así!, ¿Por qué lo haces?—bramó sonando desesperado, soltando mis brazos tomando en su lugar mi rostro, acercándolo al suyo. —¡Quiero que me grites, que me mandes al suelo, que me digas lo desconsiderado y también lo hijo de puta que soy, eso es lo que siempre haces!…—gritó tomando con más fuerza mi rostro sin llegar a lastimarme, viéndome directamente a los ojos. —¿Por qué no lo haces?—agregó casi de manera sollozante.

Entrecerré ligeramente los ojos, para buscar esconder lo mejor que se pudieran mis lágrimas, la visión de sus ojos tan tristes, definitivamente no ayudaban en nada.

—Porque a ti te gustan las chicas así…tal vez así me quieras un poco más, tal vez así me tomes un poco más en cuenta, tal vez así no me abandones en la noche sabiendo que te estoy esperando, menos gritona, menos quejumbrosa, _menos gorda_—respondí casi de manera insonora, sin dejar mi máscara impasible.

De pronto el me abrazó con fuerza, hasta casi evitarme respirar.

—¿No lo entiendes?, yo no quiero que seas así, eres mi bocanada de aire fresco, eres mi luz, eres mi escape de la realidad…—aseguró tomándome una vez más de mi rostro, azotándome con sus orbes dorados empañados.— Eres la única que ha aceptado así como soy—finalizó enterrando su rostro en mi hombro.

_Si soy tantas cosas ¿porque me deja atrás?, ¿Por qué me abandona?, ¿Por qué me deja sola?..._

—No, no puedo entenderlo, solo entiendo que prefieres una muñequita de porcelana, en vez de una de carne y hueso, tal vez…prefieras una de hueso…—murmuro soltándome de su agarre importándome nada lo que pudiera decirme. Sabía que aún así no podría entender lo que quise decir al último.

En cualquier caso mi indiferencia…

Ese era el pago a sus acciones…

Porque Kikyou lo trata de esa manera, y aún así va tras de ella…

Lo miro por ultima vez dándome cuenta que para él aún no terminaba la discusión, pero me apresuré a llegar donde los demás, sé que él no se atrevería a decirme nada delante de los chicos, es un cobarde como para atreverse. Llego a mi bolsa de dormir y sin demoras me introduzco en ella, y para mi felicidad, Shippo ya se encontraba dormido en brazos de Sango, sé que se están haciendo los dormidos, pero agradezco que no me pregunten nada.

Cierro mis ojos abrazándome a mi misma, deseando que todo el mundo desaparezca, y me veo con una figura perfecta, con un carácter tranquilo, como una sacerdotisa poderosa, la que pueda vencer a Naraku…perfecta…

Solo espero que no tarde tanto en llegar a esa realidad, quiero que me contemples perfecta, y me digas que me prefieres sobre a ella…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Hola chicas!

Lamento mucho la demora, pero es que de verdad, este capítulo era bastante complicado de escribir, y estaba buscando la inspiración necesaria para lograrlo.

Podrán darse cuenta que es un capítulo bastante dramático, y vaya que sí, a mí misma se me escaparan bastantes lágrimas al escribirlo, pero tenía que encontrar una manera para justificar el comportamiento de Kagome, y la verdad es que la escena entre Kikyou e Inuyasha fue mi obra maestra.

Sé que puedan pensar que hay algo de OoC, pero la verdad es que cuando estás en esto, tu personalidad sufre de muchos cambios, te vuelves agresiva, (en cierta forma), rencorosa, y también todo tomas en tu contra. Ahora no se nota tanto, pero conforma vaya avanzando la historia podrán notarlo mucho mejor.

Sobretodo con temas que tengan que ver con comida, como en el caso donde Kagome le rechazó la cena a Inuyasha, en cierta manera ella hacía el esfuerzo por compartir ese momento con él, aunque a ella le disgustara; pero la entristeció tanto la embarrada de Inuyasha que decidió que si para él no importaba un rábano eso, entonces para ella tampoco.

Bueno, como ven y les he venido diciendo, esta historia trata de mostrar la realidad de muchas chicas, y lo hago recordando muchos de mis propios comportamientos y los de mis amigas, no estoy queriendo empujarlas a que vivan esto, de veras, no lo hagan.

Sue, la chica de la que se hizo amiga Kagome, dentro de poco recibirá mucho protagonismo. Además, Inuyasha seguirá cometiendo demasiados errores, si bien no con Kikyou, aún así se equivocará demasiado.

De veras, este capítulo me salió inusualmente largo, doce hojas en Word, wow…

Bien, el siguiente fic en continuar se trata de…

¡Dolor más allá de lo físico!

Vaya…esto se pondrá bueno.

Muchas gracias por leer, y de verdad me alegraría mucho que me dejaran aunque sea un pequeño comentario, es gratificante leer que a alguien le resulto atrayente tu trabajo y lo aprecia, créanme el estar escribiendo hasta las cinco de la mañana no es nada grato, pero esto lo vale.

Besos…


	6. Una mácula de dolor que se extiende

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

Una mácula de dolor que se va extendiendo

"_La resignación es el suicidio cotidiano"_

_Frase Ana_

La verdad es que empiezo a asustarme por mis propias actitudes, no sé si sea bueno, o malo, o normal…que ahora con el simple hecho de ver a Sango o a la anciana Kaede cocinando; me cause repugnancia.

Gracias a no sé que divinidad, nadie ha parecido darse cuenta de mi situación, aunque…puedo darme cuenta que los chicos han cambiado su manera de tratarme, siento como si todo el tiempo sintieran lástima por mí.

Ni que decir de Shippo, se acerca a mí como si fuera el último día que lo fuera a hacer, y no sé…se comporta extraño, lo siento a la vez reticente…como si se sintiera fuera de lugar a mi lado.

Lo acepto, últimamente he estado muy irritable, de cualquier cosa que me dicen los chicos, —hombres—me molesto, el caso de Sango es muy aparte, nunca me he enojado con ella, pero en ciertos momentos hasta Shippo me puede resultar asfixiante.

Por otro lado…me siento cada vez más feliz, para mi propia felicidad, ya no siento hambre, con lo poco que desayuno en la mañana es más que suficiente. En la comida siempre me aíslo con mi plato, y una vez fuera de la vista de todos, le obsequio mi alimento a algún animalillo que vea en mi camino.

Cada noche me duermo tocando con ensoñación mis ligeramente notorias costillas, el sentir su esquelética estructura, no se explicarlo bien, me llena de una emoción que ni la comida puede hacerme sentir.

Sin embargo…hablando en términos más importantes, me parece que mi "relación" con Inuyasha, esta pasando por una época de crisis. A pesar de que me negué a aceptar su cena, como sucedió hace poco más de dos meses, él no deja de insistir en que acepte. Hasta llego a creer por instantes que sabe que me siento terrible por mostrarme apática ante él.

Mi posición de parecerme a Kikyou sigue tan firme como una roca, Inuyasha a comenzado a dar señales de desesperación, aunque recientemente, ha adoptado una irritación aberrante a mi sola presencia. Lo sé, es contradictorio, por el día se muestra renuente a mi vacía compañía, pero por la noche parece recapacitar, y trata de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Lo mejor es que descansemos aquí—pronuncié con mi ya habitual tono frío. Los pasos de mis amigos se detuvieron delante de mí, y se giraron a mirarme ligeramente incrédulos. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se veía sumamente fastidiado. Últimamente me canso más rápido; no es secreto para mí que es por mi meta. Pero para mis amigos parece ser frustrante el tener que descansar tan repetidamente.

Siento como si me estuviera convirtiendo en un estorbo.

Para mi sorpresa, todos se acercaron a mí y se dejaron caer con pesadez en el suelo. Aceptando la idea de un atractivo descanso. Todos menos Inuyasha…que como ya era bien sabido, odiaba retrasar la búsqueda de los fragmentos.

—¡Porque jodidos quieres volver a descansar si hace menos de tres horas lo hicimos!—bramó Inuyasha con un notable tono de enfado en sus palabras. Acercándose con prepotencia hacía mí.

—Porque estoy cansada—me limité a contestar, sin esforzarme ya tanto en imprimir un tono frío y apático en mis palabras. Últimamente ya no me costaba tanto trabajo. Mi respuesta pareció haber agregado otro tanto al enojo del albino, que se detuvo enfrente de mí, dedicándome una mirada de fiereza.

—¡Pues sube a mi espalda y se acaba el maldito problema!—señaló taladrándome con la mirada desde su altura. —¡Te estás volviendo un estorbo!—agregó tomándome del brazo sin una pizca de delicadeza, alzándome del suelo sin ninguna dificultad.

—Nadie te está pidiendo que me tomes en cuenta—respondí con dificultad, sintiendo dolorosas punzadas en mi brazo, la poca delicadeza de Inuyasha ocasionó que sus garras se encajaran un poco en mi piel, sacándome algo de sangre. Trataba de no permitir que alguna lágrima se escapara de mis ojos.

—¡Oye perro te estás pasando!—chilló mi querida amiga levantándose del suelo—¡suéltala en este mismo instante o yo misma te obligaré!—amenazó con rabia alzando con decisión su boomerang. Miroku se levantó alterado, y se preparó para hacer de mediador.

—Creo que todos estamos muy alterados, hagan el favor de calmarse por favor—expresó ligeramente alarmado—ambos—señaló observando con el ceño fruncido tanto a Inuyasha como a Sango.

Un duelo de miradas aconteció entre hanyou y exterminadora, observándose como si en cualquier momento se fueran a enfrascar en una batalla a muerte; hasta que éste me soltó con la misma delicadeza de antes, y hasta entonces ella retiró su amenaza.

Inuyasha retornó su mirada hacía a mí, observándome con desprecio.

—Te equivocas, yo no me preocupo por ti solo no quiero seguir atrasando el objetivo con tonterías, además no fuera que de verdad me lastimara la espalda por estar cargando a una mujer tan gorda como tú—señaló con desdén, entrecerrando los ojos. Regalándome una mirada despectiva desde su altura.

Así sin una pizca de indecisión, ni de arrepentimiento.

Una corriente dolorosa cruzó mi pecho y se quedó alojada en donde se encuentra mi corazón.

¿Me sigue viendo gorda?

¿Eso es lo que piensa de mí?

Antes de que Sango pudiera maldecirlo por decir eso, me levanté con una rapidez sobrehumana. Sin poderlo evitar, algunas lágrimas se hicieron presentes en mis ojos, siendo retenidas con premura.

—¡Pues entonces que haces aquí soportándome!—chillé con dolor mandando al carajo mi intento de mantener el temple frío de Kikyou.—¡Anda!, ¡lárgate con Kikyou!, ¡seguro que ella no te estará molestando con estupideces, si soy un estorbo, no veo cual es tu problema en remplazarme!—completé dejando escapar una de las lágrimas, la cual rodó con furia por mi rostro.

Inuyasha se mostró arrepentido por sus palabras, y me tomó con cuidado de los antebrazos, buscando calmarme.

—¡No quiero decir eso Kagome!, perdóname…no quise decir…—empezó con desesperación impresa en sus palabras. Sin embargo, mi cerebro no procesaba otra cosa, que no fuera el eco de sus palabras llamándome gorda.

_Gorda_

_Gorda_

_Una mujer tan gorda como tú_

—¡Aléjate de mí!—bramé soltándome de su agarre sin saber bien como, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar otra cosa, le propiné una bofetada con la mayor fuerza que poseía.

En ese momento me di cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos…jamás me había atrevido a cachetear a Inuyasha, mis amigos no podían aún dar crédito a mi acción. Y mucho menos Inuyasha.

Se encontraba congelado en su posición con la cara girada hacia la derecha, mientras que su mejilla izquierda comenzaba a colorearse con furia debido al golpe. Con algo de lentitud, pareció recuperar el sentido, y se giró a mí mirarme con una expresión dolida.

—¡Tienes razón!, soy un maldito estorbo—hice una pausa moqueando con fuerza—¡pero solo yo me haré cargo de mi misma!, no te atrevas a sugerir de nuevo que suba a tu espalda, ¡no quiero estar en contacto con alguien tan despreciable como tú!—desgarré mi garganta como nunca antes, gritando eso con la esperanza de que toda la comarca me escuchara.

_Horror…_

Inuyasha se quedó mirándome atónito, y por un instante me pareció ver como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos. El silencio reinaba entre mis compañeros, que se encontraban peor que sorprendidos por mi violenta reacción, y más por la seriedad que acababa de recibir mis palabras.

Sin quererme quedar a ver que me decían, me giré con violencia, corriendo con fuerza hacia alguna parte. No esperé que Inuyasha me siguiera, pero cuando lo hizo, sin detenerme pronuncié el conjuro, estampándolo contra el suelo en el acto.

Se necesitaron dos repeticiones más, para que no me siguiera, o hubiera quedado inconsciente, me adentré en las profundidades del bosque sin miedo alguno. Traía mis flechas conmigo, así que protegida al menos estaría.

Tropecé incontables veces, y mis rodillas ardían como una herida latente. Mis ojos nublados no me permitían ver bien, y tampoco yo daba señales de buscar calmarme. Al final en mi presurosa carrera, terminé por tropezar de nuevo, y esta vez caí de un pequeño montículo, siendo mi caída adornada por un chapuzón en una cristalina charca.

Solo en ese momento me permití frenar mi absurda carrera, y golpeé el agua con fuerza, chillando como animal herido, y desgarrando mi garganta aún más. Las lágrimas corrían con furia por mi esculpido rostro. Y en algún momento me di cuenta que no sabía si lloraba por rabia o por el dolor que me causaban sus palabras.

No hice ningún esfuerzo por salir del agua. Y poco a poco mi llanto fue menguando su intensidad, hasta que quedó ahogado en simples sollozos, que retenía entre mis manos que cubrían por completo mi rostro.

—Humana…te comportas como un ser patético—escuché a mis espaldas una familiar voz.

A pesar del sobresalto, mi giré a verlo con tranquilidad, terminando de barrer el rastro de las lágrimas de manera precaria con mis manos. El rostro inexpresivo del medio hermano de mi amado me recibió sin ninguna mueca en particular.

Tan ordinario como siempre…

—Se…Sesshomaru…¿Qué haces aquí?—musité con dificultad, al sentir que mi garganta no se mostraba contenta de hablar. El aludido retiró su mirada de encima de mí, y miró la dirección de donde yo había venido con ausentismo.

—Es imperioso…los humanos son demasiado débiles, palabras tan insignificantes te llevan hasta el último de los extremos—expresó sin mirarme, observando el infinito, como si no estuviera consciente de sus palabras.

_Sus palabras me paralizaron, ¿acaso…?_

_¿Sesshomaru sospechaba algo…?_

_Imposible…_

—A…¿a que te refieres con eso?—indagué con inseguridad, temiendo su respuesta.

Él se giró con elegancia, permitiéndose mirarme de frente.

—Tú misma te estás matando humana…—sentenció, paseando su mirada sobre mi menuda persona—Inuyasha es un inepto por no darse cuenta—agregó caminando un poco alejándose de mí.

Aquella afirmación me cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre los hombros, ¿Cómo es posible que se diera cuenta?, ¿es un brujo?

O tan notable seré…

Se equivoca, yo no me estoy matando, es Inuyasha el que lo hace, él me mata poco a poco con sus comentarios, yo puedo dejarla cuando quiera, porque yo la controlo, no Ana a mí.

Niego con vehemencia, agitando mi cabello alrededor, son estupideces las que insinúa Sesshomaru, no puedo estarme matando yo sola. ¡Yo controlo esto!, ¡yo lo hago porque quiero!

—No se a que te refieres—murmuré esta vez desviando la mirada yo, concentrándola en mis irritadas manos llenas de barro.

—Puedes negarlo cuantas veces quieras—hace una pausa—me da curiosidad como es que Inuyasha no puede darse cuenta que te estas muriendo de hambre—finalizó alejándose de mí, abandonándome en un duelo existencial.

¿Qué no se da cuenta?

¿Cómo se daría cuenta si no es fácil de ver por nadie?

Y aun así Sesshomaru lo sabe a la perfección…

_O lo sabe y no le preocupa evitarlo_

Aquella afirmación me congeló en mi posición, no, Sesshomaru no dijo eso, es increíble como la voz dentro de mi mente puede tergiversar tanto unas palabras.

_Recuerda lo que te dijo hace unos momentos, eres tan imperfecta que ni siquiera te das cuenta_

De nuevo aquella voz…

Aprieto mis manos contra mis oídos, como si con ello pudiera frenar las dolorosas palabras venenosas que me otorgaba mi cabeza. Me revuelco en mi lugar, siendo de nuevo empapada por el agua que todo este tiempo ha estado acompañándome.

_No eres como Kikyou, a ella no le diría nada parecido_

—¡Cállate!, ¡eso no es verdad!—hago una pausa soltando mi cabeza, sumergiendo mis brazos en el agua, derrotada. —Yo quiero creer que no es verdad…—ultimé observando como el movimiento en el líquido se detiene, obsequiándome la vista de mi reflejo, que me devolvió una mirada agónica.

De pronto, el reflejo se distorsionó, y me mostró a Kikyou, y mi cerebro volvió a alterarse.

_No es suficiente con querer, un hecho vale más que mil palabras_

Observo con ausentismo el agua, como si pudiera ver a través de los ojos melancólicos del reflejo, de pronto, la imagen muestra una sonrisa de superioridad, y se vuelve ha convertir en mi imagen.

_No lo estás haciendo bien…debes de ser perfecta, la más hermosa, la más dulce, la más fuerte, la más inteligente, la más amorosa…_

Era verdad, me había enfrascado únicamente en la perfección corporal, no quiero ser como Kikyou, quiero ser mejor que Kikyou.

Y por primera vez me miré tal y como estaba, sucia, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, el cabello echo un desastre, cubierta de lodo y empapada.

Era un fracaso…

—Lo mejor será que vaya a mi época…necesito asearme—musité levantándome con trabajos del agua, sintiendo la horrorosa sensación de un viento helado acariciándome.

No tenía que engañar a nadie, me estaba congelando, además, cada hora me venía un tremendo mareo que casi me hace caer.

Un par de horas caminando, llegué a la aldea, afortunadamente sentí a la lejanía el aura de la anciana Kaede, porque de no ser así me hubiera perdido. Contra mi voluntad, rodeé el asentamiento sin pensarlo, no quería que me vieran en este estado tan lamentable.

Tan solo llegué al pozo me lancé en él sin cuidado alguno, siendo recibida calurosamente por la luz violácea del portal. Después del pequeño viaje, sentí el suelo arenoso del fondo, y aún sin la mente muy clara, subí con dificultad por la escalerilla.

Al llegar a la cima, me sujeté del borde como si mi vida dependiera de ello, respirando con agitación. Después de juntar fuerzas, con un último impulso logré salir de aquel agujero, y con una lentitud y pesadez abrumadora, subí los escalones que me separaban de la puerta de la pagoda.

La abrí sin mucho ánimo, y me di cuenta que el clima no estaba mucho mejor que en el Sengoku, está tan nublado, como si en cualquier instante se fuera a dejar caer un monzón. Por alguna razón me quedé observando las escaleras del templo, y para mi sorpresa, una cabeza se dejó ver.

Se trataba de una chica que a primera vista no reconocí, hasta que sus pies la permitieron terminar de subir la terrible escalinata. Cuando alzó su rostro, pude darme cuenta al instante de quien se trataba.

—Sue…—murmuré con incredulidad.

~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~

¡Hola chicas!

Lo sé, merezco la muerte por tardarme tanto tiempo en publicar, pero…si me matan no podré continuar subiendo continuaciones.

Explicaré porque demoro tanto en actualizar esta historia. Lo sé no quiero sonar a disco rayado, pero sí, es sumamente difícil escribir esta historia. Para ser exacta, tengo que estar deprimida, y muy severamente. La verdad es que como no lo logré —muy bien—estuve buscando maneras para deprimirme —lo sé estoy completamente loca—y pues…eh aquí.

Mentiras, fue difícil, pero lo logré, al menos un poco. La verdad es que ando muy feliz, conocí a un chico sumamente guapo…

¡Y adivinen qué!

Es italiano…lo conocí en mi trabajo, y desde que entró por la puerta, me quedé idiotizada, habla tan bonillo, y no sé, me quedé prendada de él. Pero…cuando me invitó a salir me quedé a cuadros. ¡Me invitó a salir!, ¡a mí a una cajera de un restaurante!

El mundo es loco…

Además, sepan que es mayor que yo por diez años…

Seee, el ya iba a la primaria cuando yo nací, mira que viéndolo desde esa perspectiva suena desalentador…

Al igual de que no salgo de los mismos nombres de enamorados, Francisco, y Javier.

Adivinen…se llama Francesco 77 no sé si debo reír o llorar por ello, solo falta que me diga que también se llama Javier.

Como sea, no las aburriré con mi agitada vida personal, les diré lo que les interesa.

El siguiente fic por continuar, será Dolor más allá de lo físico.

Agradezco muchísimo las muestras de afecto de todas, —comentarios—y créanme que los tomo mucho en cuenta, a pesar de que no los respondo uno por uno, quiero hacerles saber que me encanta leer cada uno de sus comentarios y ver que mi historia es tan bien aceptada entre el público.

Besos…


	7. La mano de una amiga

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

_"La resignación es el suicidio cotidiano"_

_Frase Ana_

Tratándose de otra situación diferente me alegraría en definitiva por la presencia de la chica en este lugar.

Pero éste no era ni el momento ni el lugar para visitas de este tipo.

—Hola Kagome...—saludó con timidez en un perfecto japonés. Aquello me sorprendió en demasía; Sue jamás había mencionado en ningún momento que dominara mi idioma y mucho menos que viniera a visitarme...tan pronto.

—¿Sue?—murmuré aún incrédula de tenerla frente a mí.Ella sonrió con una mueca graciosa y antes de permitirme agregar algo más, se lanzó sobre mí encerrandome en un cálido abrazo.

—Me alegro mucho por poder encontrarte ahora—musitó casi en ni oído, después depositó un beso en mi mejilla sin disimular su emoción.

Yo la miraba anonada, de veras que no estaba para nada acostumbrada a tanta efusividad de parte de alguien; sí es más...ni de Sango esperaba una reacción de está naturaleza.

Sue pareció no darse cuenta de mi incomodidad, así que de manera sorprendida correspondí su cariñoso gesto.

Tenía que tener en mente que ella no pertenecía a mi cultura, sí no a la estadounidense; por lo cual es de esperarse su deshinibición.

Después de un segundo se alejó de mí sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Sue, no quiero sonar grosera…¿pero qué haces aquí?—pregunté intentando sonar condescendiente. Ella no pareció sentirse ofendida por la pregunta, pero decidió tomarse su tiempo para responder mi pregunta.

—No te preocupes espero que lo preguntaras—respondió sin darse cuenta que se equivocaba con las conjunciones de sus palabras—¿no recuerdas que te dije que es posible que me viniera a vivir aquí?, pues…es un hecho—agregó algo tímida, mirando el suelo empujando con su pie una pequeña roca.

Ahora recordaba, era verdad…ella le había mencionado que quizás se vendría a vivir pronto a Japón, que su padre era vendedor…o publicista; ya no recuerdo tanto.

—O, es verdad, pero de cualquier modo, ¿te viniste muy pronto no?—reí al final, disfrutando por primera vez en el rato. Por otro lado, ella pareció tomarse seria aquella respuesta, y se mantuvo impávida.

—Kagome, han pasado cuatro meses desde nuestra última charla en el chat—aseguró con un porte serio, aquello me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Cuatro meses?, desde entonces no regresaba a mi época. ¿Cómo no recuerdo mi conversación con ella?—de todos modos, yo dejar un mensaje en tu correo, para avisar a tú que llegaría, he llegado a tu casa desde hace una semana, nunca te encontraba-añadió con un tono ligeramente impreso de resentimiento y con un pequeño puchero.

Me sentí abrumada por sus palabras, vaya que quería visitarme; era eso o que es casi tan terca como yo.

—Da igual mujer, que grosera he sido no te he invitado a pasar...y con esta lluvia—chillé cayendo en cuenta que el clima no parecía tener intenciones de dejar de bañarnos, tomé el brazo desnudo de ella y procedimos a correr hacia mi casa.

Nada más entrar sentimos el alivio de encontrarnos cubiertas y suspiramos. De inmediato mi madre salió de la cocina para asegurarse que se trataba de mí.

—Kagome, que alegría verte—saludó regalándome una de sus preciosas sonrisas—vaya...al fin lograste coincidir con tú amiga, vino toda la semana pero tú te encontrabas en_ el campamento_-añadió dándome a entender que me había estado cubriendo, al reparar en la presencia de la chica a mi lado.

Yo sólo reí con nerviosismo, lo bueno es que mi madre supo mantener muy bien la mentira. Que hubiera sido de mí, si Sue empezaba a sospechar que había algo raro conmigo. Sin darme cuenta mi madre colocó una cobija sobre nuestros hombros para protegernos del frío. La chica extranjera le agradeció en inglés aquel gesto y yo solo sonreí.

—Deben de tener hambre niñas…vengan a cenar—señaló mi madre, tomando camino a la cocina, con la muda petición de que la siguiéramos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tuve que guardarme la expresión de congoja por las palabras de ella, sabía que después de todo; Sue estaba enterada de todo, ella si me comprendía.

Y tal como imaginaba, ella también tenía en su rostro una mueca de desagrado, pero al darse cuenta que la observaba, la desapareció, me encogí de hombros, supongo que debe de pensar que está comportándose de manera maleducada.

—Supongo que tendremos que ir—musité con los hombros caídos; Sue pareció despertar de su letargo, y asintió con su cabeza. Tomé camino a la cocina, siendo seguida por ella.

Nada importante sucedió en aquel momento, fuera de las presentaciones con mi abuelo y Souta, nos sentamos todos a la mesa. Pensaba que me serviría un vaso de leche, y quizás algún trozo de pan, pero para mi desgracia, me entregó tanto a mí como a Sue un trozo de pastel de arándanos.

Un nudo se hace presente en la boca de mi estómago. Aquel postre lo conocía muy bien, después de todo era mi favorito, y el de mi papá. Pasé mi mirada hacia Sue, la cual no sabía muy bien que cara poner, solo sonreía de una manera que me parecía sincera. Todos a la mesa, de verdad ahora no podía hacerme la loca y no comer nada; para mi sorpresa Sue comenzó a partir el pastelillo y se llevó una cucharada a la boca.

—Cielos señora, esto ser delicioso—felicitó la castaña manteniendo la cuchara en la boca, mi madre se alegró por el cumplido y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias cariño, que bueno que te gusta—

No pasó mucho tiempo entre pláticas y bromas, para darme cuenta que Sue solo le dio un par de mordidas al pastel, el resto…solo lo revolvió por el plato haciendo que parecieran sobras. Me sorprendió aquello de ella, no sabía que podría ser tan astuta. Como pude logre copiar su acto, y unos minutos después de me levanté de la mesa buscando retirarme.

—Muchas gracias mamá estuvo delicioso—agradecí con una bien marcada sonrisa en mi rostro. Ella solo asintió y procedió a alzar los platos de todos, incluyendo el de Sue que se había alzado para imitarme, dando las gracias en inglés, con mis ojos le hice la muda señalación de que me acompañara a mi cuarto y ella aceptó con la cabeza.

—Kagome, en el baño se encuentra el botiquín, ve a curarte las rodillas o si no mañana te dolerán—señaló mi progenitora, haciéndome recordar el hecho de que mis rodillas se encontraban despellejadas por el último desagradable episodio en la época feudal.

Al llegar a la puerta, había tenido la intención de correrla para poder pasar, sin embargo ésta se movió antes de que lograra tocarla, dando paso a un borrón rojo que se plantó frente a mí. No pasó ni un microsegundo para darme cuenta de quién se trataba, sin pensarlo me negué a mirarlo y alcé la cabeza con enojo.

—Kagome yo…estoy muy arrepentido por lo de en la tarde—soltó con una voz aguada, que me daba a entender que aquello le costaba trabajo, para mi sorpresa tomó mis manos entre las suyas con una delicadeza impropia, acercándolas a su pecho. Para ese momento, unas toses forzadas se escucharon a mis espaldas.

De manera casi mecánica observé hacia atrás encontrándome con mi familia y Sue, que se mostraban claramente incómodos. Mi familia fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa de marcharse, mientras que mi amiga pareció mostrarse contrariada entre irse o quedarse. Al final pareció decidirse por la primera opción y se preparó para escurrirse de aquel lugar, cuando yo la tomé de la mano y esquivé a Inuyasha tomando camino hacia las escaleras.

Escuché el pequeño chillido de sorpresa proveniente de ella, pero decidí ignorarlo, subiendo la escalera lo más rápido que pude, llevando casi a tumbos a mi compañera. Al llegar a visualizar la puerta de mi cuarto, pensé que había logrado deshacerme de él, pero fue desagradable mi sorpresa al ver que Inuyasha de un simple salto, había llegado hasta impedirme la entrada a mi habitación.

De acuerdo, ahora si estaba muy enojada, que descaro de su parte el aparecer así en mi casa, sin ser invitado, actuando como si de verdad estuviera arrepentido, como si tuviera sentimientos. La verdad es que ya no sabía que me molestaba más, si su presencia o que fingiera sentirse mal por haberme hecho sentir mierda.

Bah, debían de ser especulaciones mías, que Inuyasha se sintiera culpable, era más fácil pedir que los cerdos emprendieran el vuelo. Con enfado, intenté empujarlo con mi mano libre, para permitirme el paso, sin embargo estaba tan bien plantado como una roca. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, me tomó por los hombros, abrazándome tan fuerte que casi me impedía respirar.

De la sorpresa, solté la mano de Sue, y me quedé congelada en aquella posición. Su repentino brote de arrepentimiento y sentimentalismo me golpe con la fuerza de un tsunami. ¿Por qué me hacía esto?, primero me reprochaba lo débil que era, y ahora me abraza como si lo que me dijo hubiera sido lo peor que hubiera realizado en su vida.

—Kagome, lo que te dije no era verdad…no eres un estorbo—murmuró de manera ahogada en mi oído, al tiempo en que apretaba de manera cariñosa el agarre sobre mí. Aquellas palabras supieron hacer mella en mi corazón. Y para mi desgracia, la llama de esperanza volvió a encenderse dentro de mí.

Con cuidado me separé de él, no sabía bien que decirle; pero de pronto recordé que no nos encontrábamos solos. Con rapidez me giré, buscando alguna excusa que decirle a mi reciente amiga, pero para mi sorpresa, me encontré con que ella estaba prácticamente atónita.

Solo en ese momento me permití tragar duro, y me di cuenta en que me acababa de meter. De manera automática seguí la mirada de ella, y me encontré con Inuyasha. Un chico que acababa de saltar una distancia de al menos cuatro metros, de cabello más largo que el de nosotras, plateado, vestido con ropas antiguas, una espada, y lo más llamativo…sus orejas.

O mierda…

Ya me veía siendo perseguida por los medios, quedando sorda por los gritos de la chica, no pudiendo volver jamás a pisar esta época.

Sin embargo, todo se fue al carajo cuando Sue pareció volver a la realidad, y con los ojos aún abiertos al máximo; se acercó a Inuyasha hasta quedar frente a él. Lo observaba con sorpresa, incredulidad, y la vez curiosidad.

—Son de verdad…—declaró la extranjera, pero lo dijo sin dejar lugar a dudas, estando perfectamente segura, su centro de atención ese momento eran las orejas de Inuyasha. Éste sobraba decir que se encontraba incómodo, y sin saber bien que hacer, solo miraba con una ceja alzada a la desconocida frente a él.

—Keh, ¿quién demonios eres tú?—preguntó de manera hosca, frunciendo el ceño aún más, gruñendo y agachándose de manera amenazante sobre la muchacha. Aquella pareció asustarse por el tono empleado, y se encogió sobre sí misma comenzando a temblar.

—My name is Sue, no haber razón para gritar—respondió la chica con recelo entrecerrando los ojos como si temiera que fuera a golpearla, en un segundo retrocedió hasta colocarse tras de mí. Inuyasha se mostró incómodo por haberla asustado, pero como es bien sabido la cortesía jamás formaría parte de sus cualidades.

—¡Cómo me llamaste bicho raro!—regresó el albino dando a entender que se estaba enfadando, la verdad es que ni siquiera tenía la remota idea de que ella acaba de presentarse, y no insultarlo. Contra cualquier pronóstico, Sue salió de detrás de mí, y para mi sorpresa le pegó un fuerte empellón en el pecho a Inuyasha. Para mi sorpresa y la de él, no parecía tenerle miedo, más bien se mostraba furiosa.

—¡Cállate el raro ser tú!—increpó la chica frunciendo notablemente las cejas.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha no daba crédito a que la desconocida le haya respondido, o que incluso lo haya golpeado, pero cuando la ceja de él comenzó a temblar, supe lo que venía. En un segundo, el albino soltó un sonoro juramento, para después escupir quien sabe cuántos aspavientos en contra de la extranjera.

Si bien ella muchos no los entendía, otros si y aquello pareció ofenderla bastante, ya que comenzó a devolver los calificativos, tanto en japonés, inglés e incluso en español. No había pensado necesario intervenir, pero cuando Sue soltó un "orejón" y unos recordatorios de una madre muy social, supe que las cosas se me estaban escapando de las manos.

—¿Pero quién te has creído?—rugió el ambarino situándose a unos palmos de la castaña, mirándola de arriba abajo con mirada claramente despectiva—No sé si simplemente crees que eres temeraria, o solo un adefesio muy estúpido—señaló con desdén alzándose amenazadoramente frente a ella con la intención de intimidarla.

Entonces supe que había llegado demasiado lejos, me metí entre ambos, ya que parecía que Sue iba a lanzarse a golpes sobre Inuyasha. La verdad, una parte de mí me decía que Inuyasha no le haría nada, pero prefería no averiguarlo. De un rápido avistamiento, noté como los ojos de Sue se encontraban acuosos, parece que ese comentario le había caído muy mal.

—Siéntate—por esta vez me permití no demostrar cuan enojada estaba por la manera en como Inuyasha se había comportado con mi amiga, el sonido del encuentro de Inuyasha con el suelo me tranquilizó. Suspiré, y me gire para encarar a Sue, la cual miraba asombrada al hanyou en el piso, moqueaba ligeramente y apretaba los ojos para no dejar escapar ni una sola lágrima.

Me sentía culpable, después de todo había sido yo quién la arrastré hasta mi habitación, en cierta forma la había puesto en el punto de fuego. Sin pensarlo mucho la abracé de lado, temía que esto lograra deprimirla más; mi gesto pareció sorprenderla, pero no hizo nada para zafarse de mi agarre.

Hasta ese instante presté atención a los rabiosos gruñidos de parte de Inuyasha, hasta que por fin pudo alzar la cabeza de la alfombra, le dediqué una mirada triste, dándole a entender lo decepcionada que estaba de él. Al acto las orejas de él se volvieron gachas, como si se sintiera avergonzado.

—Esto…Kagome—empezó, la verdad no sabía si lo hacía con el afán de disculparse conmigo por lo de la otra vez, o por lo de ahora.

—Silencio Inuyasha, si tu intención era lograr que te perdonara, lo estás haciendo pésimamente—señalé con voz cansina, por primera vez no le demostraría mi furia, en todo este tiempo que llevo con él, he logrado entender que la indiferencia juega un papel más efectivo para con él. —Escucha, ya me encontraba enfadada por lo de en la tarde, y ahora vienes a mi casa, entras como si vivieras aquí y tratas mal a mi amiga, dime…¿Cuál es tu problema?—acoté masajeándome el tabique de la nariz.

No respondió, y a decir verdad no esperaba su silencio, suspiré y me giré a verlo, me miraba serio, impávido, supongo que no sabía que responder.

—Mejor vámonos Kagome—resolvió, no dejando atrás su tono incómodo.

La verdad no me sorprendió su nula capacidad de aceptar sus errores, por lo que dirigí a Sue a mi recámara, con la firme intención de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Inuyasha.

De pronto la voz cavernosa de la otra vez tuvo aparición.

_¿No te quedó claro lo que hablamos la otra vez?_

_No seas voluntariosa, recuerda que debes ser dulce, fuerte y misteriosa…_

Me detuve en el marco de la puerta, reflexionando aquellas palabras, no sabía quién decía eso, pero debía de ser alguien más inteligente que yo. Hice una valoración rápida, mi relación con Inuyasha no puede estar más en la cuerda floja, yo estoy cercana a mi meta, y no he tenido problemas con la escuela.

Pero…

¿Qué hacía con Sue?

No puedo decirle, Sue me tengo que ir a tirar por un pozo que conduce a una época quinientos años atrás, donde gracias a mi soberana estupidez, rompí en cientos de trozos una perla mágica, y que gracias a ello ahora nos persigue un desquiciado que me mató en mi vida pasada.

Claro…

Sumamente creíble.

De hecho me ha sorprendido que Sue no haya salido corriendo en cuanto vio que las orejas de Inuyasha eran reales.

Parecía incluso que solo sentía curiosidad hacia él. Había permanecido callada todo este tiempo, y más bien se veía incómoda por la discusión entre nosotros.

—Espera aquí Inuyasha, en un momento vuelvo—señalé con voz suave, tirando de Sue para introducirnos en mi recámara, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Sue me miraba con una ceja alzada, como si no entendiera mi comportamiento. La solté y comencé a dar vueltas por el cuarto como gato enjaulado.

Suspiraba, descartando idea tras idea.

¿Le digo o no le digo?

Demonios, a estas alturas, la posibilidad de decirle que las orejas de Inuyasha se trataban únicamente de un buen cosplay quedaban más que descartadas. Estaba metida en esto, hasta el cuello; caminaba y caminaba rompiéndome la cabeza en búsqueda de unas excusas que fueran medianamente creíbles, pero desde luego me tardaba más en idearlas, que en rechazarlas al encontrarle un error que cualquier persona con sentido común encontraría.

De pronto detuve mi nervioso caminar, dándome cuenta que todo este tiempo Sue me había seguido con la mirada. La observé echa un mar de nervios, se notaba ligeramente hastiada y no pude evitar preguntarme cuanto tiempo llevaba preparándome mentalmente para esto. Se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, entreteniéndose peinando un mechón de su crespo cabello.

Al diablo, total…lo peor ya había sido descubierto.

Veamos que sale.

—Este Sue…—empecé sin saber bien como empezar—hay algo que tienes que saber—completé alargando la oración entre tartamudeos.

—Vamos Kagome, si te refieres a tu novio con orejas de perro creo que ya saber lo que viene, ¿es un mutante o un experimento del gobierno?—indagó adquiriendo interés en la pregunta. Aquella resolución me cayó de sorpresa, no se veía para nada asustada, más bien creo que ha visto demasiadas películas.

—Esto…Inuyasha no es nada de eso, en realidad es algo más simple—respondí mordiéndome la lengua al pronuncias la palabra simple; de eso no tenía nada, pero total, no era un mutante. —Es un medio demonio—expliqué cerrando los ojos con miedo a que reaccionara mal.

Sin embargo no sucedió nada.

Abrí los ojos y la encontré meditando mis palabras, con su mano derecha en el mentón, como si estuviera razonando mis palabras.

—Kagome, no mientas, ese chico será lo que sea pero no tener ni cuernos ni alas como para pasar por un demonio del infierno—increpó la castaña haciéndome saber que no me creía aquella respuesta.

Suspiré con cansancio por quincuagésima vez en este día, la verdad es que los conceptos de demonio, difieren mucho entre cada cultura, y para que Sue lograra creerme, había que explicarle todo desde el principio.

Después de una larga plática sobre folklore japonés, y un poco sobre los orígenes consanguíneos de Inuyasha, así como una vasta lista de ejemplos, como Sesshomaru, Kouga e incluso Ayame. Parece que empieza a entender por dónde va la cosa. A partir de ahí comencé a contarle sobre mi misión en aquella época, desde el principio, desde como llegué ahí, mi estupidez legendaria, mis poderes, obviando el amor que sentía por el medio demonio que se encontraba tras la puerta.

No era tan estúpida como para no saber que Inuyasha estaba escuchando atentamente toda la conversación, y Sue tampoco era tonta como para no saber qué tipo de relación me unía a Inuyasha.

Después de la conversación a mi parecer más complicada de mi vida, me sentía con un peso menos en mi espalda, pero a la vez bastante cansada mentalmente. Mientras tanto mi amiga asimilaba toda la información recibida, y comenzó a caminar con la mirada aún perdida en algún lado, hasta sentarse en mi cama, donde continuó con su pose pensativa.

Aquellos fueron los instantes más duros de mi vida.

Solo sé que de habérselo dicho a mis amigas de la escuela hubieran chillado despavoridas y hubieran salido huyendo llamándome loca.

—Te creo—soltó la chica, mirándome con sus enormes ojos ligeramente ojerosos—me costó algo entenderlo, principalmente por la barrera del idioma, pero creo lo principal ser captado—declaró sonriéndome de manera conciliadora, elevando de nuevo la mirada al techo. —Debe ser difícil para ti tener toda esta responsabilidad, y la vez tener que lidiar con_ Ana_—hace una pausa, consiguiendo que mi espalda sea recorrida por un escalofrío; me observaba directamente a los ojos, como si buscara indagar en mi alma en busca de dudas. —Me gustaría ayudarte, ¿me lo permitir?—preguntó con voz temblorosa, aunque mirándome de una manera que me hacía sentir como si de verdad se preocupara por mí.

—Siéntate—murmuré, escuchando al instante como a mis espaldas resonó el crujido de Inuyasha impactándose contra el suelo. Mi mirada se volvió seria y observé con cautela a la chica delante de mí—Inuyasha vete de aquí, si no te vas te tendré que dejar inconsciente—hablé en voz alta, lo suficiente para que el hanyou de afuera me escuchara, al momento se escucharon los apresurados pasos del joven alejándose de nosotras.

Una vez solas, me sentí lo suficientemente confiada para hablar con ella.

—No sabes de que estás hablando Sue—empecé, tomando camino hacia la cama con la mirada expectante de ella sobre mí—no se trata de un día de campo, estamos hablando de arriesgar la vida por el bien de otros, es algo que no puede ser tomado para nada a la ligera—acoté con seriedad, sentándome a un lado de ella.

—Lo sé Kagome, soy un poco menor que tú, pero aún así entenderlo—respondió la chica con un moderado tono de fastidio, tal vez piensa que no la estoy tomando en serio. —Lo que te estoy ofreciendo es verdad, me gustaría ayudarte—repitió con seguridad, generando una pequeña sonrisa en su blanquecino rostro.

Aquel gesto logró que sintiera una especie de calidez en el corazón. Casi siempre era yo la que ofrecía mi ayuda, y muchas veces la menospreciaban, el ver la sinceridad de sus palabras y acciones no hacía otra cosa que contrariarme, ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad hacia casi una desconocida?

La respuesta me llegó como un golpe en la nariz.

Muchas veces me decían a mí lo mismo, no sabía porque se preocupaba por desconocidos, pero lo hacía, y eso no significaba que lo hiciera con segundas intenciones, simplemente lo hacía porque sentía que debía hacerlo.

Y así no puedo negarme.

—Pero Sue…tus padres, se preocuparán si no regresas a casa—afirmé aún con la vaga intención de lograr convencerla de desertar.

Algunas emociones transitaron por el rostro de la muchacha, tanto sorpresa, reflexión y por último tristeza. Pero en menos de unos segundos desaparecieron, regalándome una grata sonrisa.

—No importa, la verdad es que mis padres en este momento se encuentran en un viaje en Sendai, ellos piensan que me encuentro en el hotel, de cualquier manera, antes de irme, les enviar un mensaje para avisar que me voy de _campamento_ contigo—respondió la castaña con un tono levemente triste, pero realmente fugaz. —Después de todo es más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso—completó con una ligera risilla al final.

—Pero Sue—la verdad es que ya no sabía que decirle para hacerla cambiar de opinión, una pequeña parte de mí, se negaba a aceptar que la compañía de ella me haría bien, la verdad es que me cansa no poder hablar con nadie de mi meta, ella si podría entenderme. Necesito quitarme algo del estrés que tengo.

—Pero nada, además, la ropa que traigo es perfecta para eso—señaló poniéndose de pie, señalando su vestimenta, una blusa de tirantes azul celeste y con motivos de corazones, así como un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino. Era ropa sencilla, pero supongo que ella usaba indumentaria más adecuada para ir a la época feudal que yo.

Sonreí de lado; al final esta chiquilla testaruda había logrado convencerme, a pesar de saber que muy dentro de mí, deseaba tanto tener a alguien en quien confiar sin reservas, porque ella me a contado de ella, porque yo le he contado casi todo de mí y no ha salido huyendo. Porque es de fiar.

Sin saber por qué la abracé, deseaba sentir el apoyo que durante tanto tiempo me ha sido negado. Ella pareció no esperar aquello, porque estaba ligeramente tensa, pero instantes después me regresó el abrazo; transmitiéndome un sentimiento que no supe identificar, es como si a ella también la reconfortara el abrazo.

Ahora menos que nunca podía dudar de mi decisión, yo la ayudaré hasta que sea alguien fuerte del equipo, porque el apoyo moral, también es una virtud.

Algo que le agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi adolorida alma.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Excelente, tienen todo el derecho de reclamarme mi prolongada ausencia, la verdad es que llevaba muchísimo tiempo escribiendo esta continuación, pero por alguna cosa u otra, o se me apagaba el celular, o la computadora, o la madre; se me iba la inspiración total, paso de todo.

A mi parecer fue complicado escribir este capítulo, y espero con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como he dicho antes, el personaje de Sue puede parecer plano en estos momentos, pero les aseguro que se trata de algo importante.

No sé cual será el próximo fic a continuar, pero prometo no tardar demasiado en continuar.

Les quiero decir también que si desean conocer al personaje de Sue, solo tienen que buscar en mi deviantart; si no saben cuál es:

Whitemiko55

Ahí también viene la portada oficial de Princesa Imperfecta, para quién desea verla y me deje por ahí un comentarillo.

Agradezco infinitamente cada uno de sus reviews, y espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas.

Besos…


	8. Fragilidad Palpable

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>Fragilidad palpable<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>El placer de la vida se encuentra en realizar lo que las personas anteriormente te dijeron que no podías lograr"<em>

_Frase "Ana"_

* * *

><p>Aquel viento gélido soplaba con una furia que nos hacía estremecernos a cada momento debajo de nuestras delgadas vestiduras. El otoño se veía cada vez más cerca de su término, y ésta brisa intransigente era la prueba de ello. Giré mi rostro hacia la derecha para encontrarme con Sue, que dejaba entrever que sus dientes castañeaban ligeramente, de la misma manera en la que se abrazaba a sí misma con la intención de que su delgada chamarra le otorgara algo de calor.<p>

La verdad era que yo no me encontraba en mejores condiciones, y el abrazarme a mí misma con vehemencia había resultado dejar de ser efectivo. Cambié la vista dirigiéndome ésta vez a Sango que cargaba entre sus brazos a su pequeña Kirara, ambas se mantenían ajenas al reciente ventarrón, no hacía el menor ademán de querer guardar calor, ni de sentirse incómoda con el clima. Lo mismo con los hombres del grupo, Miroku caminaba a la par de Sango, intentando sostener una plática con ésta; Shippo se encontraba en el hombro de Inuyasha que iban caminando a la cabeza del grupo.

El albino por su parte, parecía sumido en algún pensamiento bastante profundo, porque en todo este tiempo no había realizado ninguna de sus acostumbradas quejas, ni comentarios groseros. Escuché un suspiro cansado a mi lado, y pronto sentí una calidez que se enganchaba a mi brazo derecho.

Se trataba de Sue, que se había hartado de estarse congelando y había resuelto que era mejor compartir calor. Me incomodaba un poco la cercanía, pero en cierta manera distinguí un alivio en mi temperatura corporal, por lo que decidí pasar mi brazo por detrás de su cintura, a la vez que ella pasaba el suyo por encima de mis hombros.

La castaña era varios centímetros más alta que yo, por lo que encontré esta posición confortable, el frío se volvió un poco más soportable y pude dejar de estar pensando en el infernal clima. Un bufido se escuchó a nuestras espaldas, por lo que no pude evitar girar levemente mi rostro para descubrir la razón. No fue difícil adivinarlo, debido a la expresión disgustada de Sango, así como su rostro girado a un lado para evitar mirarnos.

Suspiré por enésima vez en ese día. No era difícil distinguir la reticencia que la exterminadora presentó contra la nueva integrante del grupo, de por si Inuyasha era un completo animal en lo que se refería al trato con ella, pues la irritante actitud que mi amiga mantenía con Sue hacía aún más difícil la convivencia.

De Miroku no podía decir nada, puesto que en realidad él se comportaba como siempre, se había ganado un generoso golpe de parte de la recién llegada por pasarse de cariñoso en la bienvenida, y Shippo…pues Shippo no tiene una extremadamente buena relación con Sue puesto que ella no gusta mucho de los niños. Si bien no lo trata mal, no sabe cómo comportarse con los niños, por lo que frecuentemente caían en pequeñas riñas, debido a que éste se metía con ella.

Había que aceptarlo, incluso Kirara se comportaba distante con la chica, puesto que a pesar del gran amor que Sue les tiene a los gatos, la mononoke se sentía influenciada por Sango, por lo que prefería mantenerse alejada de la extranjera.

En pocas palabras, nadie del grupo aceptaba a Sue. Sobretodo Inuyasha y Sango. E llegado a pensar que Sango se siente desplazada de mi lado por la castaña, y debido a eso la agresividad con ella. La convivencia en estos últimos días apestaba, y ciertamente esto me tenía cada vez más harta. Comenzaba a arrepentirme de haber aceptado que Sue nos acompañara.

Sin embargo me sentía mal al pensar de aquella manera. Sue no tenía la culpa de los demás la odiaran; si es más, ella intentaba muchas veces cambiar aquella manera de pensar de ellos. Sin éxito claro.

Las desventajas para ella eran muchas.

Principalmente porque no aportaba nada al grupo.

No se trataba de una guerrera formidable, ni de una gran estratega, tampoco de una excelente enfermera, y aún menos una experimentada cocinera. Si bien yo antes me trataba del miembro más indefenso del grupo, acabo de ser desplazada por Sue, había que hablar con la verdad, y esa era que Sue no sabía hacer nada.

Por más que ella intentara, no lograba encontrar alguna habilidad que pudiera ayudarla a sobresalir, si bien era bastante inteligente, ella no sabía para nada como desenvolverse en una época como ésta. A pesar de tener una fuerza mayor que la mía, tampoco era una estudiante excepcional para eso de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, si bien parece tener talento, no hay nadie que se ofrezca a ayudarla en eso, y sí hablaba de Sango. No poseía poderes espirituales, ni tampoco de una lengua embaucadora.

Inuyasha y Sango concordaban en que se trataba de una carga inútil y de una boca extra que alimentar. Obviamente ni siquiera ellos la alimentaban, puesto que ella buscaba algunas frutas o intentaba pescar, pero últimamente solo la hostigaban en menor o mayor proporción. Tanto Miroku como yo intentábamos interferir a su favor, pero no conseguíamos nada, y solo peleábamos innecesariamente.

Inuyasha estaba imposible en lo que el tema de Sue se refería.

Sango…pues ella prefería evitar su presencia la mayor parte del tiempo posible, si bien no es abiertamente grosera con ella, su indiferencia y pesadez era notable.

La sonrisa conciliadora de Sue me hizo querer darme una cachetada mental por el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Después de todo, a pesar de que ella me insistió en venir, yo tuve la culpa de que ahora Sue se encontrara aquí. Yo sabía la responsabilidad que conllevaba traerla aquí, y si bien no me esperaba el amargo trato de mis amigos, ahora debía de esforzarme en que lo pasara lo mejor posible.

Después de todo eso hacía ella por mí. Después de alguna pelea con Inuyasha—aunque eso no la envolviera a ella—Sue corría a acompañarme en la soledad, cuando flaqueaba por la debilidad que traían los ayunos, ahí estaba ella para apoyarme. Aunque su triste mirada me inquietaba, parecía contrariada por la situación, en alguna ocasión la escuché diciéndome que lo mejor era bajarle al ritmo de Ana, que me encontraba muy débil y que no era bueno para la situación.

Yo desde luego me enojaba. ¿De qué se trataba esto?, ella decía que podía entenderme, ¿Por qué ahora quiere distraerme de mis planes?

_Te tiene celos, está celosa de tu progreso. Te envidia._

Eran las recientes palabras que la siniestra voz susurraba en mi cabeza.

Yo me negaba categóricamente a darle crédito a ella, debido a que Sue no me ha dado motivos para que desconfíe de su lealtad.

El cielo ha comenzado a oscurecerse, y los primeros indicios de una tormenta se han percibido.

—Inuyasha creo que lo mejor será que comencemos a buscar un refugio—sugirió Miroku observando con preocupación el paisaje. Sango y Shippo concordaron con él, al igual que nosotras, por su parte el albino solo bufó con desencanto y se detuvo.

—Son unos llorones, no los matará unas tristes gotas de agua—rebatió el chico girándose hacia nosotros.

—Puede que no, ¡pero si nos podemos enfermar necio!, y entonces nos retrasaríamos más—señaló Sue enfadada por el comportamiento del ambarino. Éste la fulmino con la mirada y se aproximó a ella.

—¡Que tú seas una humana débil es un asunto muy diferente mocosa!—gruñó con desdén intentando intimidarla con su altura, mientras que ésta se mantuvo firma sin dejarse amedrentar.

La furia se instaló en mi pecho por la repentina agresividad a mi compañera, por lo que me coloqué frente a ella para hacerle frente a Inuyasha.

—¡Yo también soy una humana por si no lo recuerdas!, y todos estamos cansados de caminar todo el santo día—reclamé plantándole cara, a lo que él intentó proseguir con sus tontos argumentos, cuando Miroku lo interrumpió.

—Las señoritas tienen razón, solo tú eres el ser sobrenatural con excepcional resistencia, mientras que los demás no podemos jactarnos de ello, y tenemos que descansar—concordó Miroku con pose sabia, Sango hizo mala cara, pero no refutó.

—Keh, pues ya que—refunfuñó el hanyou dándose por vencido. Aunque no por buena voluntad.

El cielo había descargado su furia un tanto después, para nuestra suerte habíamos encontrado una serie de cuevas donde pudimos refugiarnos. Inuyasha se había instalado en la boca de la cueva con la intención de montar guardia. Sue quiso encender la fogata, pero para su desgracia no lo conseguía, así que para evitar una lluvia de comentarios desagradables procedí a intervenir con la intención de enseñarle como.

Después de encender la fogata, Sue extrajo algunos alimentos de su mochila—ambas traíamos cosas del futuro—y una vez saciada nuestra hambre, el grupo se desperdigó por la cueva cada quién escogiendo un lugar confortable donde dormir.

Yo me revolvía como gusano en mi saco de dormir, estando consiente de que no he dejado dormir a Sue con mi ruido, aunque deseaba que no fuera así y durmiera como piedra como en otras ocasiones. No quería, pero sentía una sensación de asco terrible, no pude contenerme a la hora de la cena y me comí mi ración completa, cuando Sue apenas si comió la mitad. Ella estaba tan delgada y yo echa una real y completa vaca, y ahora salgo con estas.

Sin poder soportarlo más, sentí a mis espaldas una pequeña corriente de aire, lo cual me alertó. Al parecer ay más salidas aparte de la que custodiaba Inuyasha. Realicé un análisis rápido, con lo encabronado que estaba Inuyasha, ni de broma me seguiría, así que cero problemas.

Me alcé con el mayor sigilo posible, y esquivé el saco de dormir de amiga castaña para dirigirme a la gruta que se extendía frente a mí. Al principio lo hice con miedo, y como precaución llevé conmigo mi arco y flechas; la luz de la luna se colaba por las pequeñas rendijas que tenía el techo de la cueva, y el olor a humedad y a musgo lograban en cierta forma tranquilizarme.

Para mi felicidad, al dar vuelta en una bifurcación, la fría brisa me avisó que estaba cerca de la salida, por lo cual apreté el paso con la intención de acercarme lo más pronto posible. La luz mortecina de la luna me recibió y la caricia helada del viento me confortó, hice una rápida observación con la intención de asegurarme de que nadie me estaba mirando, y casi de manera desesperada corrí para esconderme detrás de un árbol y devolver el contenido de mi estómago.

Me había costado trabajo, y vaya que lo hizo. Parece ser que mi estómago se niega cada vez más a regurgitar. Aún encogida coloqué mis manos sobre mis rodillas para sostenerme mientras jadeaba, instantes después extendí mi brazo hacia delante para alcanzar el árbol frente a mí para hallar equilibrio.

El sonido del crujido del césped a mis espaldas logró sobresaltarme, y antes de que lograra realizar algún movimiento, una mano acariciando mi espalda consiguió congelarme. Me giré un poco para descubrir de quién se trataba, y a decir verdad no me sorprendí mucho de encontrarme con Sue.

Ésta sobaba mi espalda mirándome con preocupación, buscando confortarme. Aquella visión me descolocó, pensé que estaba dormida, pero… ¿Cómo es que no sintiera su aura al acercarse?

—Kagome...—murmuró de manera lastimera, como si se sintiera mal por mi estado, yo bufé sin tomarle importancia a ello y me alejé de su tacto enderezándome.

—Sue me asustaste—regañé sintiendo un ligero alivio de que se tratara de ella, y no alguien más del grupo. —Pensé que podías ser Sango o Inuyasha—suspiré calmándome.

Ésta me otorgó una expresión indescifrable, como si estuviera enfadada y a la vez dolida. Se alejó de mí dándome la espalda a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.

—Tal vez si fuera ellos te importar más mi opinión—masculló con tono herido. Aquellas palabras consiguieron descolocarme, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?, ¿de dónde saca que no la tomo en cuenta?

—Pero que…—

—Kagome, te pido—interrumpió de pronto haciendo una pausa girándose hacia mí observándome con sentimiento—o mejor, te ruego, que te alejes de Ana—completó con seriedad, mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos.

Dicha aseveración me congelo por completo y arrancó de mi boca cualquier palabra que pudiera ser emitida. Abrí los ojos al máximo y la voz se me hizo tan frágil y delgada como un hilo de mala calidad.

—¿Cómo…?—musité con un tono levemente alterado.

Ésta se encogió de hombros, y rehuyó a mi mirada, enterrando la suya en el suelo, mientras movía con nerviosismo el pie en la húmeda tierra. De pronto pareció cambiar de actitud, y alzó su mirada con determinación.

—Lo que oíste Kagome, no quiero que te sigas sintiendo mal—repitió acercándose unos pasos a mí.

En acto reflejo me alejé de su mano que intentaba posarse en mi hombro y la observé dedicándole una mirada furiosa y ciertamente herida.

—¿De qué se trata esto?, ¡dijiste que me comprendías!—reclamé a gritos sintiéndome presa de una rabia incontrolable, así como engañada.

Ella no cambió su porte determinado y rompió la distancia entre nosotras hasta llegar a capturar mis hombros con sus manos, mirándome con una expresión triste.

—¡Sé que te dije eso!, pero…—hizo una pausa como si le costara trabajo continuar—también sé que pensarás que soy una hipócrita, ¡pero eso fue antes de conocerte!, de verdaderamente preocuparme de tu salud y vida—explicó la castaña permitiendo que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos agregándole un toque más dramático a la situación. —¡No quiero que algo te pase Kagome!—completó negando fuertemente con la cabeza, para finalmente enterrarla en mi hombro donde comenzó a sollozar y me abrazó con desamparo.

No supe cómo reaccionar ante eso. Me desubicaba por completo tanta preocupación por parte de ella, que si bien no era ya una desconocida, no podía nombrarla como una persona realmente cercana a mí. Como pude me zafé de su agarre y me alejé de ella algunos pasos mirándola con miedo.

—¿Cómo te puedes preocupar tanto por mí eh?, ¡apenas nos conocemos!—chillé fuera de control, no sabiendo porque estaba tan enojada, si por llevarme la contraria en cuanto a Ana, o porque realmente parecía que le interesaba lo que pudiera pasarme.

_No era normal ese comportamiento._

Ella no dudó ni un segundo en volver a aproximarse a mí, y volvió a tomarme por los hombros acercando su rostro al mio al tiempo que me zarandeaba.

—¡Eres mi única amiga Kagome!, ¿Cómo piensas que no me preocuparía lo que te está pasando?, ¡se que yo también estoy metida en esto!, pero…a diferencia de ti yo sí sé lo malo que puede llegar a ser continuar dentro…y no quiero que tengas que pasar por eso—reveló de manera desesperada y con casi un hilo de voz. Yo la miraba impactada, de verdad no esperaba que me dijera eso.

Coloqué mis manos sobre las delgadas muñecas de mi amiga, y sosteniéndole la mirada enrojecida, apreté el agarre sobre ellas para pedirle que me soltara. Ésta accedió y se apartó de mí con suavidad. Yo me di la vuelta, no sabiendo como procesar tanta información; me giré de nuevo para observarla de soslayo, aún sin saber que decir.

—No lo dejaré Sue—formulé con un tono de voz serio y sin sentimientos. Sue pareció ser golpeada por la revelación y sus pupilas comenzaron a temblar. —Y no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión—advertí queriendo dejarle claro que no conseguiría hacerme ceder ante sus ruegos.

Esta pestañeó con rapidez desenfocando la mirada, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, distinguí como sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, ignorando olímpicamente que sus largas uñas se encajaban en su blanquizca carne.

—Entonces, tendré que decir que estamos juntas en esto—expresó de manera casi inaudible. —Para que sepas, que no solamente te estás lastimando a ti, si no que a mí también—agregó sin alzar la mirada del suelo, mientras que su voz se oía ligeramente ahogada.

De nuevo, Sue supo cómo dejarme sin habla, ¿pero cómo es que ella podía sacrificar tanto?, ¿de verdad tan sola estaba?, ¿o es que su interés en mí es mayor del que pienso…?

—¿Qué dices?—pregunté confundida, esperando a ver malinterpretado sus palabras.

—Lo que oíste, si tu pasas hambre entonces yo también, si tú te mareas yo también y si tu caes, yo estaré ahí para levantarte—indicó sin retirar un ápice de la seguridad que estaba impresa en sus ojos y en sus palabras.

—¡No tienes porque!, ¡yo no puedo significar tanto!—rebatí sintiendo que mi propio rostro era empapado por las incontables lágrimas que rodando de manera infame e incontrolable por mis pómulos. Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin realizar ninguna expresión.

—Solo me limitar a decir que si está en mis manos no te dejaré caer—indicó con seriedad a la vez que las lágrimas dejaban de correr por su rostro y ella las secaba con poca delicadeza.

No supe que responder a aquello, y durante algún momento el mutismo fue el protagonista de aquella situación. Casi no me di cuenta que comenzaba a caminar, hasta que me vi a mí misma abrazándome mientras me dirigía con rapidez a nuestro refugio.

_Sola, dejando atrás a Sue que me miraba de manera desamparada._

Ahora mismo mi mente era un completo remolino de ideas, por un lado me inquietaba la creciente preocupación de parte de Sue, por otro me tenía harta la situación insoportable en el grupo, y por otro ahora me estresaba aún más tener a Sue pidiéndome que dejara a Ana.

De repente un mareo me hizo flaquear hasta tener que detenerme de la pared resbalosa de la cueva, éste tardó más de lo normal en pasar, y las manchas negras presentes en mi vista llegaban a confundirme por completo de mi entorno. Cuando éste pasó proferí un gran suspiro, y esta vez con algo más de cuidado retomé mi camino.

Una vez que llegué a la boca de la cueva donde se encontraban mis compañeros, respiré con fuerza intentando darme ánimos. Procuré ser lo más sigilosa posible, y con presteza me deslicé dentro de mi bolsa de dormir, disfrutando de la sensación reconfortante de calor que ésta me proporcionó.

Las palabras de Sue aún daban vueltas en mi cabeza como locas, así que cerré los ojos con fuerza y agité la cabeza hacia los lados intentando espantar dichos pensamientos. Me cubrí hasta la frente con mi saco, ignorando que sentía que me costaba respirar y me hice ovillo.

Instantes después escuché los casi inaudibles pasos de alguien más, que a juzgar por la obviedad se trataba de Sue. El sonido de las telas rosándose me dieron a entender que ella también acababa de meterse en su slepping, y pensaba dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

Sentí su mirada sobre mi espalda, pero decidí no tomarle en cuenta y hacerle creer que estaba profundamente dormida. Al cabo de unos instantes, escuché como se acomodaba mejor en su lecho y dejaba de moverse, aunque escuché algunos moqueos que me daban a creer que se encontraba llorando.

Una punzada dolorosa se instaló en mi pecho, jamás me sentiría tan desgraciada como para que no me importara el dolor ajeno—y más aún cuando se trataba de una amiga como ella—pero ahora mismo no sentía la capacidad mental para lidiar con eso. Con el corazón resquebrajado tuve que ignorar como ella siguió sollozando casi en silencio hasta que se quedó dormida.

Yo aflojé la fuerza sobre mis párpados sintiéndome algo menos culpable al dejar de oír sus lamentos. Abrí los ojos y contemplé la agonizante fogata, los bultos que formaban mis compañeros y la estatua que era Inuyasha. Todos dormidos, tranquilos, sin saber las ideas enfermas que recorrían mi mente.

Quizás, y solo quizás…

_Yo era la que estaba mal…_

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Sé que me tardé en continuarla, pero ésta vez hice una pequeña excepción. En realidad ahora no me encontraba deprimida, así que pensé que no lograría escribir algo satisfactorio. Pensaba darles algunas ideas de la manera en la que se encuentra el cuerpo de Kagome en esta línea de la historia; explicaré, a pesar de comer tan poco, hay un momento en el trastorno en el que te estancas._

_Donde me parece que el cuerpo intenta ir en contra de las acciones autodestructivas y se niega a bajar de peso. Si bien ahora Kagome se encuentra tan delgada como la vimos en el anime, ella se sigue sintiendo como al principio de la historia—osea pasada de peso—sabemos bien que alguien de su complexión no podría decirse que está pasada de peso, pero vamos, las chicas que son modelos y se sientan sin que en su abdomen se forme una mísera llanta no están en su peso recomendado._

_Si no que al menos cinco kilos por debajo de él._

_Se puede decir que Sue está más delgada que Kagome, pero es debido a que ella es bastante más alta que la azabache, por lo que fácilmente puede ser confundida._

_Si no entendieron bien las palabras de Sue, les resumiré que de ahora en adelante Sue se pondrá igual de grave que Kagome—si como oyeron, ella misma se obliga—se preguntarán porqué, pero me limitaré a decir que se trata al miedo de perder a Kagome, así que sus acciones son como un acto desesperado para que pueda reaccionar._

_Agradezco muchísimo todos sus reviews, y me anima a continuar cada vez que los leo._

_Besos…_


End file.
